


Is it so wrong that you make me strong?

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Owner Harry, Coming Out, I'm sure I forgot something, LGBTQ club fic, M/M, Photographer Louis, Pillow Talk, Pride Parade, Twink Louis, also exhibitionists, harry as club president, indications of homophobia, like it's a big part of it, louis has a tough home situation, major daddy kink, oh kink exploration, oh man where do I begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Harry goes to college and gets comfortable in his skin and thrives. He is majoring in women’s studies, has a cat that he hides from residential life and is the president of the LGBTQ club on campus. During his sophomore year, he organizes a welcome party for the LGBTQ first years and meets Louis.ORHarry and Louis meet at university and bring out new sides of each other.





	Is it so wrong that you make me strong?

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. The way certain characters in here are portrayed are not how I perceive them in real life. I want to make that CLEAR. It is a work of fiction from start to finish.  
> 2\. I know the description of their university isn't like any you would find in the U.K. I drew off of American universities.  
> 3\. Prompt written by hazprideflag on Tumblr (thank you for letting me know!)

One of the best things about where Harry went to college is that once you are a sophomore, you are able to leave the dorms and live in an on-campus apartment if you have a decent lottery number.

The apartments were notoriously more relaxed when it came to the rules, which suited Harry fine. The building he lived in had a layout of two double rooms that were adjoined by a shared bathroom. He and his mate Niall were in one room and two of their friends Ed and Josh were in the other room.

All in all, it was a pretty decent set-up.

Well, unless his cat was vomiting everywhere.

“Christ, Lily!” he hissed.

His cat whimpered and he sighed, not having the heart to scold her. Still, it was the third bath mat she had eaten and subsequently thrown up. The smell made the residential assistant suspicious.

You see, cats technically were not allowed in any of the buildings on campus. Also, by “technically”, they were actually prohibited and anyone caught with a pet would be charged a hefty fine.

He could not bear to turn Lily away, though. She was a stray he had found in town wandering one day. When no one responded to his fliers about her, he made sure that her shots were updated and took her in as his own.

Remarkably, his roommates took it in stride. Though, he figured that was because anything Lily did, he made sure to clean before they returned to the apartment. He had  _ told _ Niall, though, to close the bathroom door behind him, but his short-term memory was the worst he had ever witnessed.

At any rate, Lily had chosen the worst time to be ill. Harry was already running late to a meeting with his campus’ LGBTQ club.

 

***

 

Running through The Plaza — the name given to the campus apartment buildings — and up the hill to the campus center, Harry had about 15 different thoughts running through his mind.

One, was how he now needed to buy  _ another _ bath mat. Another was the paperwork he needed to start filling out to prepare for his gender studies capstone.

The top priority, though, was how he was going to pull together a welcome party for the LGBTQ first years.

“Hi, sorry I’m late!” Harry gasped, running into the room. “My — my bathroom was a mess,” he caught himself.

“Only you would clean your bathroom regularly, H,” teased Jade. She was the club’s vice president. He stuck his tongue out at her, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Alright, everyone else is here and accounted for?” He did a quick scan of the room. Sarah, the club’s treasurer, and Nick, the secretary, were also there. “Brilliant. Let’s get going.”

 

***

 

“I don’t think having a strip poker night is the way to go about making first years comfortable, Nick,” said Harry, rubbing his temples.

“Who said anything about comfortable?” scoffed Nick. “This is college. They’ve spent their entire lives confined and thinking that being PC is all there is to being queer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being politically correct,” said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

“Save that for the straights,” rebuked Nick. “ _ We _ are allowed to have our fun and without having to act like imitation heterosexuals in the process.”

“We’re a university club, Nick,” interjected Jade. “It all still needs to be run by administration. There’s no point in breaking out the dildo balloons.”

Nick rolled his eyes, and Harry looked at the clock. They had spent the last 45 minutes arguing about a theme and had accomplished absolutely nothing.

“Hot date with your hand, Styles?”

Harry shot Nick a withering look. As he was about to retort, Sarah jumped in and cut him off.

“We’re thinking too elaborately,” she said. “All of my roommates are going home for the weekend. Let’s use my townhouse and keep it simple.”

“Simple,” Harry repeated. “Yeah, that sounds good at this point.” He jotted the location details onto his notepad. “Drinks?”

“I’ll get them,” said Nick. Harry nodded.

“Decorations?”

“I’ll pick up rainbow streamers,” said Jade. Harry nodded, ignoring Nick’s derisive snort.

“Figure 10 o’clock? Give everyone plenty of time to do what they want after?”

He got resounding agreement from the others. He exhaled, relieved that the worst of it was over.

“I’ll bring chips and shit,” he said. “And music. Don’t say a word,” he warned Nick.

Nick just smiled and mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.

 

***

 

The thing is, Harry  _ loved _ being the president of their campus’ LGBTQ club.

When he went to his first meeting during his first year, he was absolutely petrified. To put it mildly, his high school experience was painful. He was often mocked for being “too effeminate” and “a sissy” when one of his male peers made a cruel comment and he got teary.

So, when he arrived at college, he expected the worst. Incidentally, he and Niall were paired as roommates during their first year. For the first several weeks, he walked on eggshells around while he was in their dormitory. He tried to wear clothing that blended in and only spoke with Niall about sports. Then, Niall came back to the room one day when Harry thought he would be in class.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “If you want to hang a rainbow flag, Harry, do it,” said his older sister Gemma. She was also at university, but was in her final year. _

_ “It’s not that simple, Gems,” he said, staring at her digitized somber expression on FaceTime. “I’m scared of him being like the others.” _

_ “Has he given you any indication that he will be?” _

_ “Well, no, but that doesn’t mean he’ll want a queer roommate.” _

_ “That’s his problem, H. Not yours.” _

_ “You don’t get it,” he said, frustrated. _

_ “Help me to, then.” _

_ “What if he rips it down?” he questioned. “Yeah, it sounds like nothing, but it’s more than just a flag. What if … what if he calls me a faggot?” _

_ He heard the door slam behind him and jumped, whirling around in surprise. Harry watched as Niall briskly walked to his desk to drop his backpack. _

_ “Gems, I’ve got to go,” he said, ending the call before she could reply. He laid his phone face down and climbed onto his bed anxiously. _

_ Harry chanced a glance at Niall who was staring at him severely. _

_ “I thought you were in class,” he tried, meekly. Niall’s frown deepened. _

_ “What the fuck, Harry?” Harry winced. “Do you really think so lowly of me?” _

_ “I —” _

_ “No, don’t answer that. I can pretty much imagine your response.” Harry’s eyes began to burn. “I — I’m not even sure how to respond to what I heard.” _

_ Harry was silent, biting on his lip until he tasted the metallic substance. He watched as Niall paced the length of the latter’s side of the room. When Niall reached the window, he looked outside for several moments. Then, he faced Harry again. _

_ “The thing is,” began Niall, “I can understand you not telling me. We’ve known each other for what? A month? We don’t owe each other deep shit about our lives or who we are as people.” _

_ “What I can’t wrap my head around is the vibe I must have given off for you to ever think I’d use that word to describe anyone.” _

_ Harry swallowed. _

_ “In my experience, with the exception of my family, I’ve only met two types of straight people,” he said, quietly. “The ones who hated me to my face and those who hated me behind my back.” _

_ Niall was silent, so he continued. _

_ “Yeah, I assumed,” said Harry. “I shouldn’t have. It’s still my choice if and when I tell someone I’m gay, though. It isn’t something I need to explain either.” _

_ “None of it matters to me, Harry. You’re still the quiet, clean roommate that I knew an hour ago before we had this conversation. That hasn’t changed.” _

_ Harry nodded, aware that he could hear his heart pounding. He was sure Niall could hear it, too. _

_ “So,” said Niall, taking a deep breath. Niall glanced at the pile of fabric on Harry’s desk. “Do you need command strips?” _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

Pretty much from that moment, he and Niall were best friends. Sure, it took them time to truly get to know each other, but he was Harry’s first straight friend and first experience with someone who was straight and did not physically or emotionally hurt him.

As for joining the club, it took him until right before the holiday season to sum up the courage to go to one of their meetings. After all, his high school did not have a similar club like, so he did not have any idea what he was getting into when he learned of its existence.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Welcome!” said a voice as he walked into the room. _

_ Harry glanced up from his shoes nervously and made eye contact with the boy who presumably greeted him. _

_ “Hi,” said Harry, his voice barely audible. _

_ “You’re here for the LGTBQ club?” encouraged the boy. Harry nodded. “Great! My name is Jensen!” _

_ Jensen extended a hand, which Harry took after the split second it took to get his brain working. _

_ “Harry,” he said, and Jensen smiled. _

_ “Nice to meet you, Harry. Are you a first year?” _

_ “What tipped you off, Jensen? The shitting-his-pants look when he walked in the room?” _

_ Harry’s head whipped to the corner. Sitting there was another upperclassmen. He was not nearly as attractive as the Jensen guy, but not terrible either. He surveyed Harry from his position leaning back on the hind legs of his chair. _

_ “Don’t mind Nick,” said Jensen, loud enough for the Nick character to hear. “He’s fallen off his hair once too many and it’s affected him in the head.” _

_ Jensen grinned at him and Harry found himself smiling, despite himself. Jensen seemed nice enough, but he could do without Nick’s running commentary on how nervous he looked and felt. _

_ “Yeah, it’s my first year,” he said, remembering Jensen’s original question. _

_ “Where are you living?” _

_ “Woodland.” Snorts were heard around the room. _

_ “Christ, I’m sorry,” Jensen laughed, and Harry also found himself laughing. _

_ “It’ll only get better from there,” chimed in a girl in the other corner. She stood by a large whiteboard. _

_ “That’s Jade,” said Jensen. “She’s our junior vice president and the one who can kick Nick’s balls over the goal post when he gets out of line.” _

_ “Hey!” “Damn, straight.” _

_ “Why don’t you take a seat? There’s also snacks,” said Jensen, pointing to the corner table. “There aren’t usually so many every meeting, but since the holidays are coming up, we decided to go all out.” _

_ “So why did you veto my booze request?” sniped Nick. Jensen rolled his eyes. _

_ “Because the last thing we need is a legitimate reason for administration to disband our club.” _

_ Jensen and Nick continued to bicker good-naturedly as the room continued to fill with students. Harry had never seen so many presumably queer people in one setting. _

_ He felt himself getting more overwhelmed when someone sat down next to him. He glanced over. _

_ “Hi, I’m Sarah, she/her,” said the girl. _

_ Harry stared at her, unsure of how to respond. She seemed to understand his confusion. _

_ “That’s how we do things around here,” she said, kindly. “Whenever we introduce ourselves at club meetings or one-on-one, we clarify our preferred pronouns.” _

_ Harry flushed, feeling naive for not realizing the intention behind her words. He nodded quickly. _

_ “I’m Harry, he/him.” She smiled at him. _

_ “You’re new,” she stated, unnecessarily. “Are you a first year?” _

_ “Yeah,” he replied. “What year are you?” _

_ “Junior,” she replied. “It’s my first year coming.” _

_ “Yeah?” She nodded. “How is it?” _

_ “Really great,” Sarah said, and he could tell she was being completely honest. “For the longest time I told myself that I had no reason to come since ‘I accepted myself,’ but that wasn’t really true. It was a cop-out so that I didn’t have to associate or be defined by any one group.” _

_ Harry nodded. As she put her hair in a ponytail, she glanced at him. _

_ “What brings you here?” _

_ “My roommate actually told me that I should check it out,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He … said I should talk to other people with similar experiences since he can only help so much.” _

_ Sarah hummed. _

_ “I wish I had a roommate like him my first year,” she said. She was about to say more when Jensen called for everyone’s attention. _

_ “Hi everyone!” Jensen said, clapping his hands. “Let’s get this meeting started.” _

_ “Let’s start by saying a little bit about ourselves,” he continued. “I’m Jensen, the club’s president. I’m a senior, gender studies major with minors both in sexuality studies and black studies. My pronouns are he/him.” _

_ Harry wished he had chosen the other side of the room so he could get his introduction over with at the beginning. After too long, it was finally his turn. _

_ “I’m Harry,” he said, clearing his throat. “My major is undecided and my pronouns are he/him.” _

_ “You can’t get off that easily,” said Jensen, with a grin. He heard Nick snicker from his other side. “Tell us a fun fact about yourself!” _

_ For the life of him, he was not sure why he opted for what he said next. When he looked back on that moment, he would have said anything else. Really, anything at all. _

_ “I have four nipples.” _

_ He did not have too long to wish for the ground to swallow him whole before someone on the other side of the room yelled, “Kinky!” and the rest of the room chuckled. _

_ “All right, tough act to follow,” said Jensen. “Let’s get down to it.” _

_ Harry slid slightly down in his seat. There was no denying the heat still resting on his face. _

_ That only increased halfway through the meeting when Jensen not-so-discreetly winked at him. _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

***

 

The flyers were posted the week prior. Harry sent out a mass email at the same time and then two more reminder emails since then.

Now, it was the evening of the party.

In the year that had attended college, Harry had managed to truly grow into himself. Sure, he was still anxious at times and self-conscious, but who could say they were not the same?

Still, parties made him feel a certain way. Maybe it’s because he was hardly exposed to them. Or perhaps it was because he knew they came with certain expectations.

He still remembered his first party with the club.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “You came!” cheered Jensen, opening the door. _

_ “I did,” smiled Harry, walking into the townhouse. “Thanks for the invitation.” _

_ “You know, I think you’re the first person to say that,” said Jensen, seriously. He clapped Harry’s shoulder. “Let me get you a drink.” _

_ “No, really, that’s —“ _

_ “Ah, ah. I want you relaxed, Styles. I can tell you’re the type to ‘let your hair down’ after a few drinks.” _

_ Harry felt his heart pound faster as he watched Jensen’s retreating figure. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Harry was on the better side of tipsy. _

_ However, he had a feeling that if he kept it up, he wouldn’t be that way for long. He had already let Jensen coerce him into playing flip-cup and beer pong, and now he was sitting on the arm of the sofa while two girls he recognized from the club made out on the other side. _

_ Suddenly, an arm swung over his shoulder. _

_ “Didn’t think little lamby would show up,” cooed Nick. Harry shrugged off his arm. “You’ve made Jensen quite happy with your presence.” _

_ “He’s nice,” said Harry, an edge to his tone. _

_ Nick looked mock-affronted. _

_ “Is that to say that I’m not?” _

_ “You’re words, not mine.” Maybe Jensen was wrong — he seemed like an edgy, rude drunk. _

_ “Feisty,” hummed Nick. “I like that better than the faux innocent first year.” _

_ “I’m not putting on an act.” Nick shook his head. _

_ “Yeah, that’s probably true,” Nick said. “Still, the doe-eyed bit gets a bit tired after a while, don’t you think?” _

_ “What’s your issue with me?” asked Harry, looking at Nick. Nick surveyed the room, decidedly not making eye contact with Harry. _

_ “To be honest, I think you need to grow up,” said Nick, bluntly. “You’re what? 18? You seem like the type that was probably given a hard time in high school.” _

_ “What? Are you going to tell me that you were, too, and it made you stronger?” _

_ “Fuck no,” laughed Nick. “But the ‘I won’t let anyone in so they don’t hurt me’ act? Pathetic. People are shit; they’ll try to hurt you. It’s your decision whether you let it affect you.” _

_ “You should be a motivational speaker,” Harry deadpanned, taking another sip. Nick shrugged. _

_ “I don’t give a shit either way, Styles,” said Nick. “Your friend Jensen, though? He’s only after one thing: twink ass. Whether you put out or don’t, he will move on after to the next. Like most people.” _

_ Harry watched as Nick walked away, feeling slightly queasy by the latter’s final words. _

_ “Freshen your drink?” asked Jensen. _

_ Harry watched with unease as he pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards. Harry shook his head. _

_ “No, thanks.” _

_ “You OK?” Jensen said, concern lacing his voice. “I saw you with Grimshaw. Did he bother you?” _

_ Harry glanced at Jensen. _

_ “No. Hey, what does the upstairs look like?” _

_ Jensen blinked at him. _

_ “Would you like the tour?” _

_ Harry jumped up, wobbling slightly. Jensen shot up and steadied him. _

_ “You good?” _

_ “Yeah,” said Harry, forcing a grin. “So, tour?” _

 

_ *** _

 

_ “And here’s my room.” _

_ Harry walked inside the room, noting the two beds. _

_ “Do you get on with your roommate?” _

_ “Yeah, he’s good people,” said Jensen. “He’s not around much, so I mostly have the place to my -“ _

_ Harry was not sure if it was the alcohol or Nick’s voice in his head filling him with doubts. Either way, before his brain could catch up with his actions, he slammed their lips together. _

_ He heard Jensen let out a surprised noise, but was relieved when the boy returned the kiss. Harry bit Jensen’s lip and ground their clothed cocks. He felt blood rush to his own as Jensen’s hardened and let out a moan. _

_ Suddenly, Jensen was pulling away. _

_ “Harry, wait,” said Jensen, breathing heavily. “What’s going on?” _

_ “Well, we were kissing.” Jensen let out a breath of air, close to a laugh. _

_ “Yeah, I noticed. I meant, why all of a sudden?” _

_ “We’re at a party, aren’t we?” _

_ Jensen looked at him closely. Then, he sighed. _

_ “What did Grimshaw tell you?” _

_ Harry blinked. _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Bullshit. Did he tell you that I expect you to put out?” Harry was silent. “I’m going to kill him.” _

_ Jensen made to move for the door and Harry panicked. _

_ “Don’t go,” said Harry, and Jensen froze. “Do you … not …?” _

_ “Of course I do,” Jensen groaned. “Quite a bit,” he emphasized, looking down. Harry flushed. “Have you ever even had sex before?” _

_ Harry looked up at the ceiling, his face red. _

_ “I’m not trying to embarrass you, Harry,” pleaded Jensen. “It’s just … my first time was at a similar party and yeah, it works for some people, but I don’t think you’re the type to hookup with a person who you barely know.” _

_ “I could be,” he said, petulantly. Jensen snorted. _

_ “Yeah, we all could be. Doesn’t mean we should.” _

_ Harry was silent, feeling like a complete idiot. _

_ “Come on, let’s go back downstairs.” _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

He was grateful in hindsight that Jensen pulled the brakes that night. He was not ready to lose his virginity at that point and especially not just to prove a point. He would never forget the blow-out between Jensen and Nick afterwards, though.

He shivered at the thought.

Now, at Sarah’s townhouse, he knocked on the door. He did not wait long before she answered.

“Perfecting timing!” she greeted him. “We need help setting up the keg.”

“You realize it’s me, yeah?”

Sarah grinned.

“‘Course I do,” she teased, ruffling his curls. He swatted her hand away. “Go on into the kitchen. There are plenty of bowls in there for the snacks.”

Harry followed her pointing finger to the kitchen. When he was in there, he saw Nick perched on the counter.

“Styles,” said Nick, tipping his drink.

Harry glanced at him.

“Nick.”

He began busying himself pouring out the chips.

It was not that he hated Nick. He just … really could not stand him.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Grimshaw!” shouted Jensen, coming down the stairs. “Front porch.  _ **_Now_ ** _.” _

_ “Jensen,  _ **_don’t_ ** _ ,” said Harry, but the older boy ignored him. He followed as the older students wandered outside, away from the party. _

_ “What the fuck are you playing at?” demanded Jensen. _

_ “Well, I  _ **_was_ ** _ planning on playing with that first year’s —“ _

_ “Quit changing the subject,” snapped Jensen. “Why would you tell Harry that shit?” _

_ For the first time, Nick looked in his direction. Nick fixed him with an unimpressed look. _

_ “Couldn’t help but run to mummy?” _

_ “He didn’t have to,” said Jensen before Harry could protest. “You always stir up shit and I’m fucking sick of it.” _

_ “Don’t get your nipples in a twist,” said Nick. “Unless, of course, you’re using clamps.” _

_ The next few seconds happened in what felt like slow motion. Harry looked around desperately for someone who could distract both boys before it got ugly. He was not fast enough, though. _

_ Right before his eyes, Jensen swung back and punched Nick in the eye. Harry let out a gasp. _

_ Nick stumbled back, clenching his eye. _

_ “Fuck,” Nick muttered. It crossed Harry’s mind that it was likely not the first time that someone swung at Nick. _

_ “Leave Harry alone,” said Jensen, simply. Nick did not respond. _

_ “I should —” Harry began. Jensen shook his head. _

_ “You’ll stay here, you’ve had too much to find your way out of here, let around back to the other side of campus.” _

 

_ *** _

 

_ “Here’s a bla —” Jensen began. “Christ, sorry.” _

_ Perhaps it was the alcohol still coursing through his veins, but in that moment Harry did not care that Jensen walked in on him bare-arsed. _

_ Harry quickly pulled up his briefs. _

_ “Sorry,” Harry repeated, turning to take the blanket. “I should have gone to the bathroom.” _

_ “N-No, you’re fine.” Jensen stared at his bare chest and Harry smiled shyly. “You actually do have four nipples.” _

_ Harry laughed. _

_ “What? Did you think I made that up?” _

_ “You’ve got to admit,” Jensen said, tracing from one to another. Harry suppressed the urge to shiver. “It’s a new one.” _

_ When he looked at Jensen, he was taken aback by the look of yearning in his eyes. No one ever looked at Harry in that way before. _

_ “Sure you don’t want to do anything?” _

_ Jensen shook his head. _

_ “Want has nothing to do with it. Besides,” Jensen continued, “Who’s rushing it?” _

_ To Harry’s surprise, Jensen’s lips brushed his own. _

_ “Sleep well, Harry.” _

_ Harry watched his retreating figure ascend the staircase from the living area. _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

“Hear from your boyfriend, lately?” asked Nick, as though he could read Harry’s mind.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” replied Harry. He could imagine Nick’s amused eyebrow arching.

“It’s always a pity when ‘young love’ fizzles. Like I said it would, yeah?”

Harry slammed the bowl down on the counter.

“No, not at  _ all _ like you said,” he retorted. “Jensen and I enjoyed each other's company. We ran our course. It happens. He’s a good man, something I’m sure you can’t fathom.”

“Are you done?” said Nick. “You’re so fucking sensitive.”

“As opposed to what? Being heartless?” Harry laughed, with no humor. “I’ll leave that to you. Believe it or not, I’m content with who I am and I don’t need to mock other people to make myself feel good.”

Nick pursed his lips and Harry took that as his opportunity to leave the room. He took a deep breath, trying and failing not to slam the chip bowl down on the table.

“You have to stop letting him get to you,” said Sarah, coming up behind him.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve already heard that I’m ‘too sensitive,’” he muttered.

“It’s not that, he just enjoys getting a rise out of you. Always had since you and Jensen started going out.”

“I noticed,” said Harry, blandly.

“And you also know  _ why _ .”

Harry stared at her until there was a knock on the door a moment later.

“Show time!” cried Jade from the stairs.

 

***

 

The party was in full swing. Although Harry had not attended the first year welcome last year, he knew that there were even more people there tonight.

Harry was mingling with several interested club members when the door opened and several people cheered.

Looking to see who entered, he was greeted with an unfamiliar, yet stunning face.

Despite being a first year, the boy gave off the vibe that he was an upperclassman. He certainly had the popularity of one, Harry noted.

He was fit. That was also obvious. He wore a pastel pink striped T-shirt and a beanie even though it was still warm. His chinos also clinged to his thick thighs and when he turned, Harry’s eyes widened notably at the swell of his arse.

He was nudged not-so-subtly by Sarah and when he looked up, he realized he was caught staring. Harry flushed as Louis grinned, crinkles by the sides of his blue eyes. Louis winked.

“He’s a cute one, eh?” whispered Sarah in his ears.

“Erm  — yeah, I reckon so,” stammered Harry, not tearing his eyes away from Louis. The other lad was now making the rounds around the townhouse saying hello to different people. Harry watched in amazement as he chastely kissed several blokes on the lips.

“Friendly, too,” added Sarah. Harry looked at her and she grinned. “So why are you still here talking to me? Aren’t you going to welcome the newbie?”

Harry swallowed, watching Louis chat animatedly with a first year named Jeff. As Jeff walked off and Harry nearly summed up the courage to go over and introduce himself, he saw Nick slide in next to Louis. He internally groaned.

“Why is it that he is always in the way?” Harry mumbled. He felt slightly bad for his words, but the overwhelming part of him recognized that they were not unfounded.

“Stop letting him be,” said Sarah, meaningfully. Harry gave her a dirty look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ Since the end-of-semester holiday party, Harry and Jensen texted frequently. When they were not texting, they were spending spare moments together either doing work, attending campus parties (when Jensen could talk him into it) or making out. _

_ The current circumstances were option number three. _

_ “Fuck, your lips,” mumbled Jensen. Harry then ground his clothed cock against Jensen’s own and the other lad let out a breathy moan. “You’re sinful.” _

_ “I try,” laughed Harry, feeling himself starting to get worked up. _

_ See, ever since the party, he and Jensen were getting more touchy-feely. Harry would spend nights at Jensen’s townhouse and was quite chummy with Jensen’s senior roommates. From there, rumors began to spread that they were doing things. _

_ Except making out on his bed was all they had done. Whenever Harry tried to go further, Jensen pulled the brakes and Harry was starting to think that Jensen was embarrassed. _

_ Harry leaned down to capture Jensen’s lips, slotting theirs together. As the kiss grew heated, Harry slid his hand down and unzipped the older lad’s pants. He hastily shoved in his hand through the trousers, gripping Jensen’s thickening cock. _

_ Jensen froze. _

_ “Harry —” _

_ “What?” asked Harry, stroking him calmly. “Don’t you like this?” _

_ “I-I do —” _

_ “Then why are you talking?” asked Harry, acting braver than he felt. He gently squeezed Jensen’s cock, and the other boy threw his head back. “Let me do this.” _

_ “I’m not sure … are you sure you’re ready?” _

_ Harry’s hand stilled its movement, loosening his grip and sitting back. He could not stand the concern in Jensen’s expression. _

_ “Am I just some silly kid to you?” Harry asked. Jensen shook his head quickly. _

_ “No, Harry, why would you —?” _

_ “What is it, then?” he demanded. “I could understand it if you weren’t ready, but you’ve done it all before, yeah?” Harry pursed his lips. “Is Nick still giving you a hard time?” _

_ Jensen was silent and that was Harry’s answer. _

_ “I should go,” he said, standing up from the bed. He walked to the desk to get his lanyard and cell phone while he heard scrambling behind him. _

_ “Please don’t,” pleaded Jensen. “I’m sorry, Harry. It’s just a lot of pressure, is all.” _

_ “How’s that?” said Harry, crossing his arms and turning to face him. Jensen swallowed. _

_ “You deserve a great first time,” implored Jensen. “Not some quickie before heading back to your dorm.” _

_ “And Nick?” _

_ Jensen sighed. _

_ “You know that the two of us have history,” said Jensen. “Sure, he’ll piss on your boots if you insinuate that he’s not moved on, but come on. He’s given you a hard time since the first time we spoke at club meeting.” _

_ Harry was silent. Yes, he knew about Jensen and Nick’s history. He knew that they were pretty serious during the end of Jensen’s sophomore year until the last few months of his junior year, while Nick was a first year and sophomore. He also knew that Jensen ended things and dated a girl that summer. _

_ While that did not matter to Harry, he knew that Nick did not react as kindly. He said awful things to Jensen that Harry knew from his own research could be classified as “biphobic.” Unfortunately, they still needed to see each other for meetings or else perhaps they would have had a cleaner break. _

_ Now, Harry was in the picture and that only added insult to injury. Not only was Harry a first year like Nick was when they got together, but he also was another guy, disproving Nick’s crass accusation that Jensen was an “imitation heterosexual,” as he so often enjoyed using. _

_ “Harry, please tell me that you’re not mad with me,” said Jensen, and Harry’s heart twanged at the distraught look on Jensen’s face. _

_ “I’m not mad at you,” he said, honestly. “Maybe this isn’t what’s right, though. You don’t need more headaches in your life. That includes me.” _

_ “You’re not a headache, Harry,” said Jensen, seriously. “I care about you a lot. Maybe too much too fast, but I do. Please just give me a chance to show you in my own way.” _

_ Harry looked at him contemplatively, not detecting any sign of deceit. He nodded. _

_ “Alright.” _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

Sarah gave him a pointed look. He just shook his head.

“I  _ didn’t _ let it get between me and Jensen.”

“But you almost did,” she insisted. “Nick’s not worth it, Harry, and you both knew that. Don’t let him keep holding this weird control over what you do and how you react. Go talk to the kid.”

When he looked back to where Nick and Louis were standing, both of them were gone.

“Shite, where did they go?” he asked Sarah, but she was gone as well.

He looked around the room and everyone was milling about on their own.

“I need a drink,” he said aloud to himself.

Walking into the kitchen, he made himself a screwdriver. He was almost threw pouring the orange juice when a voice from behind him said:

“So I hear you’re the guy to get into bed with around here.”

He tensed up. Turning around, he saw the first year that was speaking to Nick. He frowned.

“Yeah? Did Grimshaw tell you that?” he said, tightly. The boy arched an eyebrow.

“He mentioned that you’re president of the club,” said the first year, slowly. “Also said that you’re a bit of a tight arse.”

Harry tightened his grip on the orange juice.

“Yeah, I bet he did,” he muttered, returning the juice to the refrigerator. He then turned around to face the other boy. “Don’t believe a word he tells you.”

“Do I detect a rivalry?”

Harry scoffed.

“No,” he replied. “Just someone who has dealt with Grimshaw’s shit for too long.”

The boy hummed and Harry felt his face burn as he was blatantly checking him out.

“My name is Harry, by the way,” he said. “Harry Styles.”

“I know,” smirked the other lad. He accepted Harry’s proffered hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry said, ignoring the prior comment. “How are you enjoying your first year so far?”

“Everyone’s friendly enough,” replied Louis, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I thought I was transported into ‘Cheers’ when everyone greeted you on your way into the townhouse.” Louis choked on his drink and Harry pounded him on the back.

“I’m good,” Louis rasped. He wiped his eyes. “Just funny.”

Harry felt like he had accomplished something by making Louis laugh. He seemed like he was not necessarily an easy person to impress, so any success in doing so was to be appreciated.

“Have you joined any other clubs yet?”

“Football,” was Louis’ easy reply. “Played footie since I was young. I’m also planning on joining the photography club since I’m majoring in photojournalism.”

“That’s sick,” Harry said, feeling his eyebrows shoot up on their own accord. “What’s your photography preference?”

“I love taking portraits,” said Louis, his eyes crinkling again as he smiled. “There’s something so unique about every portrait. When you take nature shots … yeah, the scenery might be a little different, but everyone’s seen a rain forest. People, though … you can’t replicate that, even if it’s of the same person.”

“You should join us for London Pride next summer,” he blurted out. Louis raised an eyebrow, so he continued quickly. “The club organizes a trip every year with the help of the Student Diversity office. We always look for someone who would want to take photographs of the event, but they never come out well. You could probably count it for credit if you wanted.”

Louis smiled at him, but he could tell that his smile was forced.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty sick.”

They fell into silence, the noise steadily rising in the living area.

“Can I freshen your drink?” asked Harry, and Louis was back to his genuine grin again.

“Sure, thanks. Just a beer is good.”

 

***

 

To Harry’s surprise, the party ended up lasting well into the night.

What was even more surprising than that, though, was that Louis stayed close to his side for the rest of the night. Whether they were flip cup partners or took multiple shots, the first year was always up for a drink and convinced Harry to keep taking them as well.

“Alright, that’s my limit,” hiccuped Harry. Louis booed.

“Mate, you’re a lightweight!” Harry nodded.

“Damn right, I am. Always was, thank you very much-much.”

“You said ‘much’ twice,” Louis giggled. Harry wished he could replay that sound.

“Yeah, well you’re wearing a beanie in September,” slurred Harry. Louis swatted his arm.

“C-Can we go for a walk?”

Harry glanced around the room and saw that it was gradually thinning out. Most everyone either went home or went to another party. So, despite his better judgment telling him that they should stay until they sobered up some, he nodded.

“Let’s go!”

 

***

 

Somehow, they ended up back at Louis’ single dormitory.

“You’re a first year, how the hell did you manage to get a single?”

Louis shrugged.

“Me mum’s a worrier,” was all he offered. Harry left it at that.

“These are incredible,” said Harry, staring at the walls. Louis had strung up different photos that he had clearly taken over the years. They all had different exposures, but the common feature was that they were portraits.

“They were of my high school mates,” explained Louis, sitting on his bed. “I submitted them with my application when I applied here.”

“They’d be stupid not to accept you from these alone,” Harry said, unaware until he saw the look on Louis’ face that he said that aloud. “Sorry, I’m a pretty verbal drunk.” Louis laughed.

“That’s fine, I’m a horny drunk,” Louis said, his upper lip rising slightly.

“So I’ve heard the Nick Grimshaw version of Harry Styles,” said Louis, sitting cross-legged. Harry glanced at him. “What’s the actual version?”

“You mean you didn’t buy his act hook, line and sinker?”

“Not just a hat rack, my friend,” said Louis, pointing to his head. Harry grinned.

“A FRIENDS fan. I love that in a man.” He swore he saw a pink tint grace Louis’ cheeks.

He looked for a chair, but Louis cleared his throat and slid over. Unsteadily, Harry sat down on the bed, removing his shoes so he could sit up against the wall with his knees up to his face.

“What’s the Nick Grimshaw version?” he asked.

“Tell me your version first.”

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “Well, I’m a sophomore gender studies major. I … have an older sister, Gemma. I grew up with her and my mum after my parents got divorced. My best mate is my roommate Niall and … I’ve got four nipples,” he grinned.

Louis threw his head back and laughed.

“Well, he neglected to mention the selling feature of the two additional nipples,” said Louis. “Can I see?”

“Can you …?”

“Unless you’re uncomfortable. In which case, you can feel free to slam the door in my face, no questions asked.”

“N-No, it’s fine.” Possessing surprisingly greater dexterity than when he is sober, he lifted his shirt up over his head in one swift movement. Louis eyes remained fixed on his chest.

“There they are,” said Louis.

“You’re not the first to not believe me,” Harry chuckled. “Easy, they’re sensitive!” he laughed when Louis pinched one.

“Noted,” said Louis, lowly. “You were born with them?”

“Mhm,” Harry nodded, trying to focus on not getting hard as Louis brushed up against them.

It was not working well.

“Excited, are we?” breathed Louis, exhaling a laugh. Harry looked up at the ceiling.

“Yes,” he said more bluntly than he would if he were sober. “Fuck, this is your fault, Louis.”

“Is it?” Louis continued, coyly. Harry’s eyes widened when Louis swung a leg over him and straddled him expertly.

“W-What are you doing?” asked Harry, in surprise. He let his head fall back as Louis began sucking hardly on his neck. There would be a mark there in the morning.

“Want to feel you,” Louis mumbled into his neck. Harry felt his senses kick into overdrive as Louis began palming him through his skinnies. “Want to give you want you want.”

“W-Wait,” said Harry. He leaned back against the wall and looked at Louis shrewdly. “What are you talking about?”

“Grimshaw said that you use the parties to hook up with people …”

Harry froze.

“I should go,” he said, coolly. He was unsure of how, but he managed to maneuver around Louis’ firm body. He regretted leaving the warmth when he was hit with cool air. Still, he felt nauseated by the sudden understanding of why Louis was interested in him.

“What’s —?”

“I don’t just ‘ _ drop trou _ ’ for anyone, Louis,” he said, harshly. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ve had one boyfriend and I met him at my first party. Nothing happened there, though, despite what Grimshaw will have people believe.”

Louis looked down at his hands, his cheeks reddening.

“Harry, I’m so —”

“‘So’ what? ‘So sorry’ that you believed what that jackass said even after I told you that all he does is talk shit about me at the first opportunity? Guess your little introduction in the kitchen was not as innocent as you convinced me.”

He felt bad when he saw Louis’ eyes getting glassy, but he was still seething.

“I’ll see you around, Louis,” he said, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

 

***

 

“Where do you want me to record the new members’ information?” Nick asked when Harry entered the room before their next meeting.

“How about up your ass?” Harry sniped.

He felt Jade and Sarah’s eyes widen in shock. Even Nick looked surprised.

“That sounds about right,” snorted Nick. “What crawled up your arse and died?”

“How about you pretend like the other doesn’t exist unless it’s club-related, alright?”

The room was silent as Harry began unpacking his bag. He could sense Sarah moving closer to him, but he did not look up or acknowledge her presence.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” she hissed.

“Just about everything as far as he’s concerned.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“So you’ve spoken to Tomlinson, then?” said Nick. “He have a tight arse? Looked it.”

Harry snapped his head up so fast that he nearly saw stars from the crick in his neck.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, slamming his knuckles down on the table. They cracked painfully, but he grit his teeth and ignored the shooting agony. The others winced. “You’ll say whatever the  _ fuck _ you want about me — God knows you already do — but you will  _ not _ talk about any of our club members like that. Do you understand me?”

The room was deadly silent.

“ _ Do you _ ?”

“Yes,” said Nick. Harry was surprised by his easy acquiescence, but he did not show it.

“I don’t want to hear from you again tonight.”

That was the last thing that he said to Nick before the other students began filtering into the room. When Harry first joined, they often sat in a circle, but since then, so many people had joined that they lined the entire room. Students of all ages were talking amongst each other.

“Alright, let’s get started. Tonight —”

“Sorry I’m late!”

Harry turned to the door and saw Louis standing there breathlessly. He had to admit, he was surprised that Louis opted to show up after their last encounter. Still, he could not say that he was entirely unhappy to see him.

“Take a seat,” said Harry, not unkindly. “We’re just beginning.”

He turned to address the room as a whole again, bringing his palms down on his thighs.

“So,” he said. “I thought tonight we would start by talking about what — if anything — is going on in our lives. It can be about anything related to the club, whether that includes relationships with our families, friends, the random stranger who complimented your shoes.” A few people chuckled or offered a smile. “Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t have to be positive either. Now’s the time to get whatever you want off of your chest in a safe environment. Or you can pass. Who would like to start?”

Not to his surprise, people were not forthcoming.

“Is that your roundabout way of saying that you’re more interested in me bearing my soul?” The laughter was more pronounced that time. “Alright, let me think for a moment.”

“OK, I’ve got one,” Harry said. “So, when I was in high school, I used to get the shit kicked out of me a lot. Like, by anyone. Both verbally or physically, and it really took its toll on me.”

“The other day, though, I got a message on Facebook from one of the blokes who was one of the worst. You’re going to think it’s trite, but he apologized and told me that his younger sister came out recently and was so afraid of how he was going to react that he remembered how he treated me and felt guilty.”

“It doesn’t change that he acted like a piece of shit,” he said. Someone snapped a few times from the corner on the opposite end of the room. “Still, there was something … cathartic from the whole apology.”

“Right, now it’s your turn.”

After some gentle prodding, people started speaking. Sure, a couple of people would pass, but he just smiled encouragingly and they moved forward to the next person. Finally, it was the turn of a girl who had never come to a meeting before.

“Hi, welcome,” said Harry. She smiled nervously. “What’s your name?”

“Rebecca,” she said, softly.

“Nice to meet you, Rebecca. Has anything happened recently that you’d like to tell us?”

She nodded and he waited patiently for her to continue.

“I … It’s actually because of you that I’m coming out tomorrow to my friends,” she said. “I’m a senior and I’ve seen you the last year at campus events talking about inclusivity and Pride, and it … really inspired me. When you talked about the experience with your roommate, it made me realize that I could be that brave as well.”

Harry had never felt so moved in his entire life. He felt like someone had planted an explosive in his chest so close to his heart that it would burst at any moment. He cleared his throat and looked at her seriously.

“There’s a few things wrong with that statement,” he said. The room was so silent he could hear a pin drop. “One, it’s because of you, you’re coming out tomorrow. Two, you just came out,” he chuckled. Several other people laughed as well. “How do you feel?”

He smiled when she nodded quickly, tears in her eyes.

“Alright, round of applause for Rebecca,” he said, and the reaction was immediate. Everyone started whooping and clapping, and he stood up and motioned for her to give him a hug. He felt her shaking as he hugged her and whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Th-Thank you,” she whispered.

When he sat back down, he let out a shaky breath.

“Right, well there goes my crying quota for the week, so thanks for that,” he says, mock angrily. Everyone laughed. “Who’s next?”

To his surprise, he realized that Louis was sitting next to her. He was also surprised to see that Louis was looking at him in awe.

“So that’s a tough act to follow. Congratulations, love,” Louis said, smiling at Rebecca. She returned the smile. “Erm, right. My turn, then.”

“I recently had an encounter with this bloke,” said Louis, slowly. Harry swallowed. “Made a proper fool of myself by believing stories I heard about him without asking him if they were true. So, I suppose this isn’t really an update per se, but me looking for advice on how I should apologize since ‘sorry’ doesn’t feel like it’s enough.”

Louis sat back in his chair crossing his ankles and looking around the room.

“Maybe it’s just me, but I’ve always felt honesty works wonders,” said Jade. “I’d tell him what you just told us. Whatever the stories were, I’m sure he’ll understand as long as you promise not to assume anything about him again.”

“A good blowie always does it for me,” a sophomore named Troy said.

There were a few snickers and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Considering I basically accused him of being a slag, I don’t think that will go over well.”

He saw Louis glance so surreptitiously in his direction that he would have missed it if he was not staring intently at him.

“Maybe,” said Nick, and Harry tensed, “you can tell him that the source you got your information from crossed a line.”

Harry looked over at Nick, blankly. The latter was still staring at Louis, though. After several moments of silence when it was clear no one else was going to say anything, Harry jumped into the conversation.

“I think these are all useful possibilities, sans the oral sex. Maybe in a different context, Troy.” Troy winked. “I’d go for the simple and honest apology. You’re already owning up to it, so you don’t need to throw anyone else into the apology. If the bloke isn’t a total diva, he’ll probably understand and forgive you for making the mistake.”

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. They talked about their monthly LGBTQ History media night. After a vote, they opted to watch the season two Pride episode of the U.S. television program “Queer As Folk”, as well as the season five bombing episode to discuss its cultural relevance to the current political landscape post-Pulse shooting.

“Alright, everyone, I think that’s all for tonight,” said Harry with a smile. “Go enjoy yourselves and even when it’s most hard, always try to treat people with kindness.”

He watched as the room thinned out and exhaled, leaning back on his chair. Sarah nudged him on the arm excitedly.

“That was so lovely what Rebecca said!” she squealed, and he smiled faintly.

“Yeah, seems it happened to somebody else if I’m honest,” he replied. “I’m just a regular person.”

“Hardly,” Sarah teased. She began packing her own belongings.

As he decompressed, Harry’s eyes fell on Louis and Nick. He observed closely as Nick said a few words to the other boy. He also noted that Louis’ mouth was pressed into a thin line.

When the two of them briefly glanced at him, he took that as his cue to approach them.

“Everything all right?” he said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” said Louis, quickly. Harry glanced at Nick.

“Just doing some housekeeping,” said Nick, gruffly.

Harry nodded. Nick was too proud to admit that he was apologizing to Louis. That did not mean Harry was above extending his own to Nick.

“I shouldn’t have cursed you out earlier,” he said. “Don’t look so surprised. I can’t preach that people should be kind if I lose my temper whenever the mood suits me.”

Louis coughed and when Harry turned to him, he swore he saw a smile starting to creep in.

“Right, I should go,” said Nick. He nodded at no one in particular and left the room at the same time as Sarah and Jade.

Harry and Louis were now alone.

“Does he always accept apologies that well?” Louis asked. Harry snorted.

“I reckon he receives them as often as he gives them out,” he said as way of an answer. “Are you really OK?”

“Yeah,” said Louis, actually smiling this time. Then he turned serious. “What I said earlier, I meant, Harry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have made any assumptions before I actually spoke with you. It’s even more embarrassing that I still thought they were true after we talked and spent the entire evening hanging out.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, softly. “I’m sorry that I went off on you. I’m … a bit touchy about that. You’re not the first person who assumed that about me because I’m friendly and well … gay.”

“That’s fucked,” said Louis bluntly. Harry laughed.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

They were silent for a beat and then Louis said:

“Do you want to come back to mine? To hang out,” he clarified. “I’m actually embarrassingly obsessed with ‘Queer As Folk’ and haven’t met anyone until you who knew about the show.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“No way, Emmett is  _ far _ better than Brian!”

“You’re shitting me, right?” said Louis, staring at him. “Like you’re actually talking some real shit right now, so please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not!” Harry laughed. “Sure, Brian’s never broken a promise and all that, but Emmett is by far the most loyal.”

“Next you’re going to tell me that Michael should have ended up with David, and not Ben.”

“I’ve got my opinions, but I’m not deluded,” snorted Harry. “I can hardly re-watch season one because of that twat.”

Louis giggled, leaning back on Harry. The two ended up cuddled on Louis’ bed with his laptop watching first episode of season three. Harry’s not sure how they got so close so quickly, but there were no complaints coming from him.

“See, Michael absolutely deserved to get punched there,” insisted Louis. “ _ Loyal _ .”

“Brian also called Michael a ‘defector’ and ‘Stepford Fag’ two seasons later for wanting to have a family. Where’s the loyalty in that?”

Louis hummed. Harry shivered when he felt Louis tracing along his ribs.

“I never said he was perfect. Neither did he.”

They fell into silence after that, watching as the episode neared its end. Not too long after, it finished and Louis closed out of Netflix and put his laptop on his nightstand.

“God, I hate Ethan.”

“How come?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him in surprise.

“Do you not?”

“No, I definitely don’t like him,” said Harry. “I’m just curious as to your thoughts.”

Louis was silent for a moment.

“He knew that Justin was in a relationship of sorts and still actively pursued him. He gave him an ultimatum like he should even be a contender. If you really love someone, you wouldn’t put that kind of pressure on them.”

Harry hummed in agreement.

“I think I’ll always blame Justin more than him, though. He knew his agreement with Brian and was adamant that Brian stand by it, but he goes and does whatever the hell he pleases.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“How about you?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis. “Any first relationship horror stories?”

Louis shook his head.

“I haven’t actually had a boyfriend. Just a few casual flings, nothing serious.”

“That’s surprising,” said Harry. Louis looked at him questioningly. “I can’t imagine how someone as pretty as you could be single unless by choice.”

“What a  _ line _ ! Besides, I’m not  _ pretty _ . I’m rugged.”

“It’s not a line,” laughed Harry. “You’re that, too, though.”

His eyes drifted down from Louis’ bright eyes to his soft, pink lips. When he glanced back up, he saw that Louis was doing the same for him.

“And you?” Louis said, clearing his throat. “You said you had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” said Harry, absentmindedly carding his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. Louis sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to —”

“No, I like it. Keep going.”

Despite his hammering heart, Harry followed Louis’ request.

“His name was Jensen. He graduated at the end of last year.”

“Ooh, a  _ senior _ ?” said Louis, dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, a senior. He was the previous president. He also was Grimshaw’s ex-boyfriend.”

“Shit.”

“In a word,” Harry sighed. “You can probably figure out the rest from there based on your few interactions where we’re both concerned. He hasn’t liked me since day one. The feeling isn’t entirely unreturned, but not for the same reasons.”

“Did you and — ehm, Jensen …?”

“Have sex?” Harry finished when Louis trailed off. “Yeah, he was my first.”

Harry was unsure why he felt so comfortable divulging his history with a relative stranger. However, despite their rocky start, he felt something honest and trustworthy about Louis.

“Have you ever —?” Harry started. Louis shook his head.

“Never that,” he said. “Just blowies and hand stuff.” Harry nodded. “Did it hurt?”

“Like hell,” he said, honestly. Louis cringed. “It gets easier, though. As long as the person takes it easy.”

“Like Brian did for Justin?” Louis said, coyly. Harry groaned.

“You’re awful, you know that?”

“That’s good, though,” said Louis after a few moments. “That he was good to you, I mean. That’s why I want to wait. Until I know that I’m with someone who will be … gentle. Christ, excuse me while I’m sounding like a rom-com.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Harry. “I’ll admit, I was lucky. I was persistent when Jensen and I first started seeing each other because I thought that I had to be. Thankfully, he kept it slow so I was definitely ready when it came time.”

“How did you know when you were?” Louis asked.

Harry looked at the wall in contemplation.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Harry, are you sure you’re ready?” asked Jensen. “Once you do it, there’s no taking it back.” _

_ “I am,” Harry asserted. “Definitely ready.” _

_ The two of them just returned from getting dinner. Jensen texted him earlier in the day asking if he wanted to go to the local pizza place in town that he knew Harry loved. Naturally, Harry jumped at the opportunity. _

_ From there, they spent the evening walking through town. Harry had to admit, he was taken aback when Jensen took his hand so easily, but happily accepted it. He could feel himself falling fast and hard for the older boy, and it did not scare him like he imagined it would. _

_ He was so caught up in these feelings that the moment Jensen’s bedroom door closed, Harry was on him like a moth to a flame. _

_ “Kiss me,” requested Harry. _

_ Jensen did not deny him that. The older boy flipped the pair of them so that he was now on top of Harry, slotting his legs between Harry’s own spread ones. _

_ “Off,” breathed Jensen, tugging at the hem of Harry’s shirt. _

_ Harry did not need to be told twice, relieved that they were finally going further. He removed his shirt and his trousers with haste, throwing them to the side until he was only in his briefs. _

_ “Your turn.” _

_ Jensen continued to kiss him as Harry worked at his belt buckle, shimmying the boy’s trousers down and revealing … that he was not wearing any pants. _

_ “Fuck, you’re hung,” said Harry, and Jensen chuckled into Harry’s neck. _

_ “And you’re easily my favorite person in the world.” _

_ Now that they were only separated by thin fabric, he could feel himself swelling from the close contact. When Jensen slid his pants off and stared hungrily as his fully erect cock slapped his stomach, he had to will himself not to come on the spot. _

_ “You know I’m not going to last long if you keep looking at me like that,” said Harry, weakly. _

_ “Don’t care how long you last, just can’t wait to be inside of you,” said Jensen, nipping Harry’s ear. Harry shivered. _

_ “What are you waiting for then?” _

_ Jensen captured his lips again. As he did, Harry somehow missed that he was also grabbing lube in the process and managed to uncap it. _

_ “You’ll be gentle, yeah?” he said, nervously. _

_ “Absolutely,” said Jensen. “You’re still OK with doing this? I don’t care if I’m two fingers deep and you ask me to stop, Harry. I want it to be good for you as well.” _

_ Harry felt his heart swell at his words, amongst other things. _

_ “Yes, I still want this.” _

_ Watching as Jensen generously coated one finger, he felt a burn as he pressed through the outer ring of his hole. He scrunched his face up in discomfort. _

_ “You have to unclench, Harry,” Jensen whispered. He kissed Harry’s cheeks in what Harry knew was an effort to distract him. “Relax.” _

_ Harry internally counted backwards from 10. When he hit one, he did feel slightly less pained. _

_ “You can move it some,” he said. _

_ The sensation was strange to him. He had only ever jerked himself off; never attempted to finger himself. He heard horror stories about that going wrong and had no desire to take a drive to the emergency room with his mother. _

_ All of a sudden he gasped, and Jensen smiled. _

_ “Right there?” _

_ “Y-Yes,” he breathed, arching his back as Jensen repeatedly padded the spot. “Sh-Shit, feels so good.” _

_ “Easy, darling,” whispered Jensen. “We’re only just starting.” _

 

_ *** _

 

_ “I’m ready, J,” he said, feeling his fringe sticking to his forehead. _

_ “You sure?” confirmed Jensen, his three fingers slowly dragging against Harry’s walls. _

_ “If I don’t have your cock in me immediately, I think I’m going to combust.” _

_ Jensen grinned. _

_ “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” After a particularly meaningful jab at his prostate that nearly had him shooting his load, Jensen removed his fingers. Harry whimpered at the sudden loss. _

_ “Need you,” Harry said, his eyes wide. Jensen looked at him darkly. _

_ “You sure you want to do this on your back?” Jensen confirmed. “It’ll hurt more.” _

_ “Want to see you,” Harry slurred, over-stimulated. “Please, J. I’m ready.” _

_ After Jensen put on the condom, Harry felt as though he was being split open. He continued to breathe steadily as Jensen pushed further in, focusing on the boy above him and not on what he knew would only be temporary discomfort. _

_ When Jensen finally bottomed out, Harry exhaled. _

_ “Take it slow,” he requested, and Jensen nodded. _

_ “Absolutely.” _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

“I trusted him,” Harry finally said. He looked at Louis. “It’s intense the first time you let anyone enter your body, but if it’s with the right person … you just know. That simple.”

They laid there in comfortable silence for several moments, Louis’ arm draped across his torso and his fingers still tracing through Louis’ soft hair.

“I should probably go,” Harry said, eventually. “It’s … Christ, it’s nearly 3 a.m.”

“If you want,” said Louis. The pair of them sat up, looking at each other again.

“I really enjoyed spending time with you,” he said. “Would you want to hang out again soon?”

“Definitely,” Louis said, with a grin. He handed Harry his phone. “Text me your number?”

 

***

 

Harry was certain he had never texted anyone so frequently.

Once he and Louis exchanged phone numbers, the effect was immediate. They texted when they had free opportunities and it got to the point where most of their texts were inane memes mostly sent to prolong the conversation.

Months had now passed since they first met and Harry was growing to admit to himself that a small — make that  _ large _ — part of him fancied Louis. The more he spoke with Louis and the more often they spent time together, Harry felt like he was falling faster and harder.

He was unsure where Louis stood on the matter, though. Ever since the unfortunate ending of their first encounter, Louis was cuddly with him, but remained guarded otherwise. Harry was unsure if that was because he did not want to cross any unspoken lines or because he now only saw Harry as a mate.

Now, Harry was sitting on his bed with Lily on his lap. It was around 9:30 p.m. and she purred as he stroked her fur. He tinkered on his phone mindlessly until he caved and texted Louis.

 

_ I’m so borreeddd, Lou. What are you doing? _

He stared at his phone for several moments, expecting an immediate reply. So sue him, he and Louis responded to each other usually within the minute.

_ Lou, where are you? D: _

When he did not get a reply after another few minutes, he took matters into his own hands.

After placing Lily on the floor, he listened to the ring of his outgoing FaceTime call impatiently. After several rings, he could see the ceiling of Louis’ dorm room.

“Hi!” he chirped, grinning at the screen. “That’s a lovely view of your ceiling.”

“Christ,” he heard Louis mutter. Suddenly, the screen was facing Louis’ flushed face. He also noticed that Louis’ chest was bare. “What’s up, Haz?”

“Are you OK?” he asked, concerned. “You’re beet red.”

He swore Louis’ shade of red darkened at his words.

“Y-Yeah, I’m — shit, I’m …”

Realization dawned on Harry. Now it was his turn to flush.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll let you get back to whoever —”

“Haz, no,” Louis groaned. He watched as Louis closed his eyes. “No one’s here.”

Harry felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop into an ‘O’ shape. Louis scoffed.

“Please contain your surprise.”

“No, I just — sorry!” he squeaked. Louis smiled weakly. “Don’t let me stop you, I —”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” said Louis, suddenly. Harry smiled at his feet.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Louis. “You’re also —” Louis shook his head.

“What? Tell me!”

“You’ll end the call on me.”

“I swear I won’t.”

Louis was silent for a moment. Then he sighed.

“You … You look really good with your mouth open like that,” murmured Louis, covering his face with the inside of his arm. Harry watched as his bicep rippled.

“Yeah?” he repeated, barely above a whisper.

“Fuck, Harry, yes. Don’t keep making me make an arse of meself.”

“Keep going.”

He watched as Louis’ arm dropped off his face and stared at him in shock.

“What?”

“Are you going to make  _ me _ repeat myself?”

“I didn’t think you’d —”

“I do,” Harry confirmed. He watched hungrily as Louis’ Adam’s Apple bobbed. “If you’re OK with it. You obviously don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable —”

There was a sudden movement and Louis was perching his phone on his nightstand. Harry felt himself harden at the sight of Louis’ bare, milky thighs on the bed. His eyes immediately were drawn then to Louis’ hard cock that rested on his flat stomach, leaking at the tip.

“Fuck, you look so good,” said Harry before he could stop himself.

Louis looked at the camera and smiled, shyly. Harry could not get over how bashful Louis was when he looked absolutely sinful.

“I think it’s only fair if we have tit for tat, Harold.”

Harry felt his heart rate increase, but he nodded eagerly. He placed his phone in a position so that he could still see Louis and Louis would be able to see his bed. He briskly lifted his shirt over his head and pulled down his track bottoms. His semi-hard cock slapped against his stomach and Louis let out a whimper.

“Fuck, why are you commando?”

“More comfortable,” he shrugged, with a laugh. He then asked a serious question. “Is this OK what we’re doing, Louis? Like … are we crossing some line right now as friends?”

“Shit, I hope so,” said Louis, breathlessly. Harry chuckled. “I don’t know about you, Harold, but I’ve wanted to see you nude since I first laid eyes on you. Proper dream, this is.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, beginning to stroke himself casually. His head reclined as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Your massive,” gasped Louis, and Harry watched greedily as Louis’ hand wrapped around his own cock. “Bet you’d feel so good stretching me.”

“Want to touch you,” whispered Harry. Although he was not sure Louis could hear him, the noise Louis made in response confirmed that he did. “Would make you feel so good, Louis.”

“Want you to be my first,” said Louis. At that moment, neither one of them realized the significance of what he said. “Would ride you and suck you and —”

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry gasped, trying to withhold from coming. “Your lips … so pink … wrapped around my cock.”

Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw Louis slick up two fingers and insert them in himself. As Louis continued to thrust them, Harry watched his beautiful pink hole expand around them.

“Fuck, baby,” said Harry before he could stop himself. He was too wound up to be alarmed by how easily the term of endearment came to him. “Take your fingers so well.”

“Imagining they’re yours, Da — Harry,” panted Louis quickly.

Harry froze momentarily.

“Say what you were going to say,” he whispered. He nearly came from Louis’ next works.

“Imagining they’re your fingers, Daddy.”

“Fuck, I should be there right now,” gasped Harry. “Add another finger for Daddy, baby.”

Louis did as he was instructed, letting out a scream of pleasure. Harry felt his abs rippling.

“Daddy fucks me so good,” moaned Louis, getting more worked up. “Want to come, Daddy.”

“Come, baby,” he whispered. “Make yourself come.”

He watched in awe as white ribbons decorated Louis’ stomach. He stroked himself faster, bringing his own orgasm closer until he was spilling all over himself.

“Fuck!” he shouted, riding out the wave of his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Louis was looking at him with hooded eyes.

“Can you come over?”

Harry felt his cock stir again.

“I’ll be there in 10.”

 

***

 

“Fuck, what took you so long?” said Louis, tugging him into the room 10 minutes later.

“I told you I’d be there in 10,” Harry smirked.

“Off,” demanded Louis, and Harry felt his cock stir at the power behind his voice.

“Wait a second,” said Harry, and Louis paused. “What is it exactly that we’re doing, Louis?”

Louis hesitated. He dropped his hands as he looked at Harry.

“What is it that you want?”

“What I  _ don’t _ want is for this to be some fling,” he said, honestly. He had thought about what he was going to say while he cleaned himself up and ran over here. “I care about you, Louis. I know that we’ve only known each other for a couple of months, but —”

He stumbled backwards when Louis’ lips connected with his own. Before he had a chance to properly respond, Louis was pulling back again.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Louis said, and Harry laughed. “I’ve just really wanted to kiss you for a long ass time and your lips are still bright red from when you were biting them earlier.”

“You still look pretty fucked out yourself,” said Harry, deeply. He pulled Louis closer and squeezed his bum. Based on the look in Louis’ eyes, he had done the right thing.

“Could be more,” said Louis, raising an eyebrow. Harry bit his lip again.

“It’s your first, Louis. It deserves to be done right.” Louis looked at him impatiently. “If you’re going to hit me in the balls, can you at least give me enough warning to block the hit?”

“I won’t hit you,” sighed Louis. “I want to, but I won’t. I know you’re just being so unbelievably sweet as usual. Fuck you.”

“Thanks?” Harry said, with a nervous laugh. Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m so bloody horny,” Louis mumbled, burying his face in Harry’s shoulders.

Harry hummed.

“There is something else we could do similarly if you’re up for it.”

Louis’ head popped up and his eyes widened. Harry grinned.

“I’m up for it.”

 

***

 

“H-Harry,” gasped Louis, his back arching. “F- _ Fuck _ !”

Despite Harry’s recommendation that they do it on the bed, Louis insisted that they kneel on the floor. “More desperate,” said Louis, a fire in his eyes that Harry had not seen before and hoped he would continue to see. “Like you came here and we had to have each other  _ now _ .”

What they were doing — or rather, what  _ Harry _ was doing — involved a lot of licking. That, and a lot of knees burning on the rug.

He licked a particularly fat strip on Louis’ rim, making the younger boy shudder. Then, he bit the flesh, drawing a yelp out of Louis, before gently blowing cool air on it to soothe the sting.

“You’re — You really know how to use your tongue,” said Louis, almost conversationally.

Harry chuckled, which only caused Louis to clench thanks to the vibration.

“Can’t believe you’re letting me do this to you,” murmured Harry. “You look so, so hot.”

Before Louis could respond, he thrusted his tongue inside of Louis, making the boy shout.

“Fuck, Harry!”

“You OK?”

“Yes!” gasped Louis. “Do that again.”

Harry ignored the soreness of his jaw as he continued to tongue-fuck Louis aggressively. He could feel Louis’ legs shaking with pleasure and with one hand, began stretching Louis’ hole more open. Meanwhile, his right hand began stroking Louis’ leaking cock.

“O-Oh, my gosh,” gasped Louis, clearly overwhelmed by the stimuli. “Not g-gonna last …”

Harry pulled back suddenly.

“You’ll last for Daddy.”

He could see the effect that his words had on Louis and was unsurprised when they sent Louis over the edge. He eyed the white stain on the carpet with intense pleasure.

“F-Fuck, I’m sorry,” gasped Louis. “I didn’t expect you to say that.”

“It’s OK, baby,” said Harry, kissing the base of Louis’ spine.

Louis looked over his shoulder at him.

“You can punish me if you want.”

Harry felt a pulse straight to his cock.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes,” said Louis firmly. “Want my daddy to teach me how to be a good boy.”

“If you insist, baby. Lean on your arms; arse in the air.”

Louis did as he was instructed. He leant into Harry’s touch as he gently caressed the swell of his arse.

“Have you ever done this before?” asked Harry. Louis nodded.

“Once. My safe word is kiwi.” Harry hummed in acknowledgment.

“Any conditions? Anything you don’t like?”

“No derogatory names,” said Louis immediately.

“Absolutely.”

“Other than that, it’s all pretty fair game.”

“OK,” breathed Harry. “You’ll promise to let me know if it’s too much?”

“Promise.”

Now that they had that established, Harry felt himself slipping back into the persona that he did not realize until tonight he enjoyed so much. He was not used to being the one in control or slightly more experienced. He slightly thrived on it and knew that he would never take advantage of Louis in that regard.

“I think 10 spanks is reasonable since it’s our first time,” said Harry, smoothing the skin.

“I’m ready, Daddy. Punish me for being bad and shooting my load too early.”

“Count for me,” said Harry gruffly. Suddenly, he brought his hand down on Louis’ right cheek.

“One,” gasped Louis. “Two,” he moaned, arching when Harry’s hand connected with his left cheek. “Fuck, your hand is so big, Daddy.”

Harry rubbed the spots that were a pale pink. They looked as soft as Louis normally did.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Louis was panting slightly and both of their cocks were hard, Harry’s still from before.

“Bet you love being bent over like this, baby,” he whispered, bending to be near Louis’ ear. “Love it when Daddy takes control and punishes you for acting naughty.”

“Want to make my daddy happy,” slurred Louis.

“What’s your color, baby?” asked Harry, remembering that as a question he read once on a website.

“Green.”

Six.

Seven.

“Eight!” screamed Louis, his voice hoarse.

“Bet your voice sounds this hoarse when it’s sucking cock,” whispered Harry. “Would you like to do that someday, baby? Suck my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Well, we’ll have to save that for when you haven’t acted poorly. Bad boys don’t get to suck Daddy’s cock. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, your cock is a gift.”

“That’s right,” said Harry.

Nine.

“Almost there, baby,” Harry soothed. Louis’ arse cheeks were now blooming red. “You’ve done so well for Daddy. I’m so close to coming untouched.”

“Want to make my daddy proud,” said Louis.

Harry swung his hand down once more, connecting with Louis’ warm flesh.

“Ten,” cried Louis, shaking all over.

Harry gathered Louis up in his arms and lifted him onto the bed. Louis squirmed slightly.

“Is it OK if I finish us off, baby?”

“Yes,” Louis said, nodding. He looked at Harry with blown eyes. “Yes, sir.”

They both gasped when Harry took their cocks in his right hand, stroking them in unison. It was in that moment that Harry was truly grateful for the size of his hands.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Lou,” moaned Harry. “Can’t believe we waited this long. Gonna treat you so well when we do this proper.”

“God, Harry, I —”

The both came, almost in unison. Harry stroked them through it, watching as their come mixed.

Harry then looked at Louis, whose eyes were closing gradually.

“Not yet, Lou, should clean you up.”

“I have a towel in my —  _ oh _ .”

Harry suckled at Louis’ stomach where some come was splattered. He looked at Louis through hooded eyes as he let out a particularly loud slurp.

Louis’ cock twitched with interest, but Harry just smiled.

“Your arse is going to be sore in the morning. Do you have any —?”

“Lotion’s in bottom drawer,” Louis said, faintly. Harry smiled, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. “I was cautiously optimistic that something would happen and I knew you wouldn’t judge me for it.”

Harry felt his smile go softer.

“Roll over, please,” he said. He squeezed a large dollop into his hand and began applying it to Louis. He heard Louis sigh with content. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Louis asked.

“For trusting me,” Harry said, quietly. “Also for exposing me to it all. I’ve never done any kink exploration in the past. Wouldn’t ever have considered myself a ‘daddy.’”

“You were marvelous,” said Louis. “It wasn’t odd?”

“Not at all,” he assured. “I trust you, too. I would’ve said if I was uncomfortable.”

They fell into silence as he rubbed more lotion onto Louis’ backside. When he finished, they cuddled up on the bed, not unlike the first time when they watched television.

“So,” said Louis, breaking the silence. “I guess we should finish ‘the talk.’”

“Are you tired? Do you need anything first?”

Louis smiled up at him.

“Thank you, I’m fine.” He shivered slightly when Louis stroked his bare chest. “You’re so … good.”

“Well, that’s always comforting to hear.”

Louis shook his head.

“Not at  _ that _ , you numpty. Though, you are at that, too. I meant you’re a good man. A kind man. Most people wouldn’t think to ask if I needed anything afterwards. I appreciate it.”

Not sure how to respond, Harry’s instinct was to press a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“I’ve never had a relationship,” said Louis. “In high school, it was mostly just drunk hookups and I didn’t know anyone else who was publicly out.”

“You know that’s fine with me, yeah? I didn’t have a relationship either until uni and I was even less experienced. I just know I want us to be more.”

“I want that, too,” said Louis, and Harry grinned.

“Sick,” said Harry, grinning at the ceiling. Louis burst out laughing.

“You’re such a dork!”

 

***

 

Once Harry and Louis crossed that line, they were unable to pull back. Thankfully, neither one of them wanted to do that anyway.

“Fuck, Louis, your mouth,” gasped Harry, bucking his hips up.

Louis took it like a champ, after requesting that Harry thrust. Harry felt himself unraveling further every time his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat and the younger boy did not flinch.

“Take me so well, baby,” Harry murmured. “You like Daddy’s cock?”

Louis hummed around his throbbing prick and Harry felt himself teetering on the edge.

“Lou, I’m close —”

Louis continued to bob, hollowing his cheeks and drawing back to lick Harry’s slit. Less than a minute later, Harry was shooting hot and hard into his mouth. He groaned as Louis slurped.

“You’re filthy.”

Louis arched a wicked eyebrow up at him from where his mouth still met Harry’s cock.

“Love my daddy’s come,” croaked Louis. Harry felt deep arousal by the sound of Louis’ broken voice.  _ He _ did that.

“C’mere,” requested Harry. Louis crawled up and cuddled into his arms. “You’re always so warm. Did you know that? Like a space heater.”

“I’m told that’s my selling feature,” teased Louis. Harry just shook his head.

“Anyone telling you that hasn’t had the pleasure of rimming your arse.”

“God,” Louis flushed, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. “You can’t  _ say _ things like that, Harold. They do things to me.”

“My plan is working, then,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis huffed. “Can I take you out?”

“And fuck me in the middle of the quad? I didn’t peg you for the exhibitionist type.”

“You know what I meant.” Louis looked up at him. “Take you out, proper. Not just like … fucking around in the dining hall.”

“I’d like that,” said Louis, quietly. “You really want to?”

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Louis just shrugged one shoulder.

“I just haven’t had anyone take that kind of interest before.”

“Well, they should have,” insisted Harry. “But if I’m honest, I’m glad they didn’t only if it means that we can be together.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Ah, but if I play my cards right, I’ll be  _ your _ sap.”

 

***

 

Harry knocked on the door to Louis’ dorm room. He had butterflies in his stomach. He went on several dates with Jensen, but even though he thought it at the time, he never felt the way he felt now as he prepared to take Louis out.

The door swung open and when he saw Louis, his jaw dropped.

He outfit was simple. He was wearing a soft, blue sweater that were kept above his wrists by sweater paws. As Harry’s gaze traveled down, he noted the tight black skinnies that hugged what he knew were Louis’ firm thighs.

Perhaps the most notable change, though, was that Louis was wearing his hair up in a quiff. He looked older, somehow. More mature looking and Harry was worried he would pop a semi right there and ruin their plans for the night.

“You’re catching flies, Harold,” teased Louis, his cheeks pink. “Do I have something on my face?”

“You look beautiful,” he blurted out. Louis’ eyes widened slightly. “Too much?”

“N-No, thank you,” said Louis, smiling. “You look lovely as well.”

Harry opted to wear a blue button-down with a pair of denim jeans. He had worn his long coat on top since it was nearing the holiday season and it was especially cold.

“Thanks,” he said, looking down. He then met Louis’ gaze again and pulled his hand out from behind his back. “I picked these for you.”

“You  _ picked _ them?” Harry nodded.

“I had a little help,” he admitted. “I know several teachers in the science department since my one roommate Josh is a bio-chem major. I thought I remembered you saying you like flowers.”

“I love them,” said Louis, smelling them. “They’re gorgeous; really dress up a room. Let me just put them in water and grab a coat. Then I’m ready.”

Louis motioned him into the room quickly and after grabbing a vase, he ran to the restroom.

“I can’t believe you picked them,” said Louis, as he re-entered the room. “It’s so … Harry.”

“Thank you?” Louis nodded.

“It was meant as a compliment. I don’t understand it — you do these amazing things that make me go, ‘Oh, that’s definitely a Harry thing,’ but I’m still in awe every time.”

He felt his heart flutter when Louis stood on his tip-toes and kissed him softly.

“So thank you,” finished Louis when he pulled back, “for continuing to amaze me simply by being you.”

He leaned down to capture Louis’ lips again. The moment was tender, how it should be. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss, hoping he was able to convey some of it to Louis since he could not always articulate them.

When it was his turn to pull back, he noticed the dazed look in Louis’ eyes.

“You ready to go?”

Louis blinked a few times.

“Absolutely.”

 

***

 

Dinner was in the downtown area, not far from their university. After checking to make sure Louis liked Italian — “Who  _ doesn’t _ like Italian, Harold?” — Harry decided on a cute, little bistro that everyone raved about for its moderate prices, but exquisite menu.

Louis pouted when Harry referred to the bistro as cute, like him.

“We’ve discussed it, Harold, I’m  _ rugged _ .” Harry giggled.

“Yeah, if a hedgehog can be ‘rugged.’”

“Oi!”

They spent the rest of dinner bantering with one another, more often than not crossing their ankles under the table and sharing shy smiles. They were both staying away from alcohol tonight, but it did not matter because Harry felt like he was drunk simply on Louis’ presence.

“I love this town,” said Louis as they walked down the streets slowly.

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I never want to graduate. It’s so pretty every season.”

“Do you think about that often? Graduating?” Louis asked, looking at him.

“Usually when I’m laying in bed at night,” laughed Harry. “I get to thinking and overanalyzing.”

“It seems so far away,” said Louis, pensively. Their hands brushed briefly against each other.

“You’ll be done with your first year before you know it,” sighed Harry. “It’s easy to take it all for granted when you factor in all of the other stresses.”

“Don’t I know it,” laughed Louis, but Harry could detect honesty in his words. He looked at Louis questioningly, but Louis shook his head. “Another time. I’m enjoying tonight so much.”

He felt a smile bloom on his face when Louis took his hand an intertwined them.

“You’re like … a really good hand holder.” louis burst out laughing.

“I’m known to do it well with people I’m fond of,” Louis winked.

Harry kissed the back of Louis’ hand and they continued to walk in silence until they reached the bus stop again to return to campus.

 

***

 

“You’ll come in?” asked Louis. Harry had walked him to his dorm room. Now, the two stared at each other, both knowing full well that they did not want the night to end here.

“Yeah,” said Harry, swallowing. He focused on Louis’ hands as he unlocked the door and they both walked inside.

For some reason, the room felt tremendously smaller than Harry remembered. Also, the bed felt like it was the centerpiece of the entire layout. He was unsure of where to look and let out a tiny gasp when he felt Louis’ hands massaging his shoulders.

“Christ, your knots have knots,” murmured Louis. Harry’s neck instinctively fell to the side and Louis used the opportunity to press a kiss at the base. “You’re so tense, love. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Harry quickly. “Feels good,” he mumbled as an afterthought. “Where’d you learn to massage?”

“Me mum did some freelance when she was between jobs years ago. Taught me after I practically begged her. Don’t change the topic, though,” Louis said. Louis’ hands positioned him so that they were making eye contact. “Talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” he assured Louis. “I had a great time tonight.”

“I did, too.” He let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad.”

“So …?”

Harry looked up at the ceiling.

“I reckon I’m just …”

“Nervous?” Louis supplied when Harry did not continue. Harry bit his lip. “Why, Haz?”

Harry gave him a pointed look. Louis smiled lightly.

“I don’t have any expectations for tonight, Harry. I just want to be with you, any way that I can have you. Also, I know that when it happens — whether tonight or some other night — it will be absolutely brill —”

Louis was effectively silenced when Harry pressed their lips together. He licked Louis’ lips and the latter immediately granted him access. His hand dropped down, squeezing Louis’ arse. The boy moaned filthily into Harry’s mouth, the sound traveling directly to Harry’s cock.

“Do you want this?” Harry asked, when they separated. Louis’ pupils were blown.

“If you’re up for it.”

“I’m up for it.”

 

***

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” gasped Louis.

After undressing each other, Harry and Louis resumed making out on Louis’ bed. Their bare cocks were hard and red, and Harry was grinding his against Louis’ own to create friction.

“You like that, baby?”

Louis’ eyes twinkled.

“I like everything my daddy does.” Louis kissed his lips. “Just for tonight, though, can we … maybe not do the dirty talk? Take it slowly?”

“Of course,” said Harry, pecking Louis’ lips. “Whatever you want, darling. All you have to do is ask me. Want you to feel good.”

Louis threw his head back at his words and Harry peppered kisses down his throat.

“Such soft skin,” murmured Harry. “Could kiss you for hours.”

“Hopefully some other things as well.” Harry hummed.

“You have everything?” he asked Louis. Louis nodded.

Knowing Louis’ bureau well by now, he reached into the top drawer for condoms and lube. He placed them both next to the bed.

“Going to open you up now, yeah?” Louis nodded, breathlessly. “Need to hear your voice, Lou.”

“I-I’m ready.”

Unlike the first time Harry fingered him, Louis was much more relaxed and his pointer finger went in easily on the first try. Harry immediately hooked it, pressing to where he knew Louis got the most worked up. Louis bucked his hips.

“G-God, you drive me crazy!” Harry smirked.

“Yeah, that feel good?”

“S-So good. Keep going.”

Harry steadily progressed, thrusting his fingers in and out until Louis was shouting with ecstasy. When he was four fingers deep, his fingers slick and warm inside of Louis, he received a request.

“Please, Haz, I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Louis grinned up at him, already looking completely blissed out.

“When you know, you just know.”

Harry felt his heart stutter. He removed his fingers from Louis, watching in awe as Louis’ pink hole fluttered with want from the loss of contact. He then applied the condom and more lube.

“Tell me if you need me to go slower or stop, yeah?” he checked.

“I will,” Louis promised.

Without much delay, Harry began pushing back the initial rings of muscle. Louis’ walls felt tighter now that his cock was entering and he kissed Louis softly to distract him from the stretch. Louis struggled to return the kiss as he panted into Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, you’re massive,” gasped Louis. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yes,” Louis said. Suddenly, he felt Louis grab his arse and slam him the rest of the way in hard. They both groaned loudly. “Sorry, the edging was killing me.”

Harry huffed a laugh into Louis’ neck.

“Slow or fast, love?”

“I know I said slow …”

“You can change your mind at any point.”

“Want it fast and dirty. You can say anything you want as well.” Harry nodded.

“As you wish, baby.” He drew back and slammed into Louis, the latter emitting a scream.

“ _ FUCK _ , DADDY!”

Using his hands to keep himself elevated above Louis and his toes so that he was in a push-up stance, Harry repeatedly slammed into the boy beneath him, marveling at the sensation of being inside of him.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Louis repeated. “Want to worship your magnificent cock. Splitting me open.”

“Take Daddy so well, baby,” Harry grunted, his arms rippling with the effort. He could see them glistening out of his peripheral and saw Louis was sweating as well. “My beautiful baby boy. Wish others could see how well you take daddy’s cock, but that’s just for my eyes, yeah?”

“Just for my daddy,” choked Louis. “I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours,” panted Harry. The sound of his thick balls slapping Louis’ skin was driving him to the brink of insanity. “Bet you dreamt of your daddy taking care of you like this. Did you dream of me, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. Dreamt of you fucking me ‘til I can’t walk. Want to feel you for days.” Louis’ palm connected to the wall, repeatedly slamming against it as Harry pounded the headboard into the other wall.

“You naughty boy,” said Harry, leaning down right above Louis’ mouth. “Want the neighbors to hear how well Daddy treats you?”

“Yes!” Louis slammed the wall. Suddenly, his bright eyes opened. “Want to ride you, Daddy.”

Without hesitation, Harry flipped them so that Louis was on top. The movement seemed to surprise Louis, who was suddenly without Harry’s massive cock.

“Take it sl —  _ oh _ ,” gasped Harry. He watched with wide eyes as Louis sunk down on his cock without introduction. “Your hole is so pretty and pink; ready to take me, huh?”

Louis kissed him hotly, rolling his hips in figure-eight movements. Harry felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Louis began to bounce, his cock moving up and down with him.

“Always ready for my daddy. Fingered myself last night, thinking of you.”

“Yeah?” said Harry, thrusting up to meet Louis’ bounces. “Use anything besides your fingers?”

“Got a dildo recently.” Harry groaned. “Haven’t used it yet, though. Wanted you to be my first.”

“I’ll be your last, too, if I can help it.” Louis’ head fell back and Harry tweaked his nipples.

“Fuck, keep doing that.”

They continued how they were for several more minutes. Harry eventually alternated so that Louis’ nipples were tended to by his tongue and his hands were on Louis’ arse, making their movements as short and powerful as possible.

“Your arse drives me mad,” said Harry. “Could pound it for hours.”

“Want you to,” gasped Louis. “Keep going — keep —”

Harry began jerking Louis off. Louis’ breath began to stutter.

“Will you come before, Daddy? Show Daddy how affected you are?”

“Yes,” breathed Louis. “Yes, yes, yes —” Louis spilled all over his stomach, nearly reaching his chin. His lead lolled forward, Harry coaxing him through the orgasm.

“Fill me up with your come, Daddy,” whispered Louis in his ear. “Please, come.”

Harry did not have to be asked twice before he thrust up into Louis, feeling the condom fill with his load. He continued to thrust mercilessly, the pair breathing heavily, until he finally pulled out of Louis due to pure sensitivity.

After tying off the condom, the pair collapsed on Louis’ bed. They were covered in their own liquids, but did not care as long as the other was next to them.

“That was … intense,” said Harry, still breathing heavily. He brushed Louis’ fringe, which was no longer up and perfectly immaculate. “Not quite the slow pace either one us of planned.”

“We’ve got years for that,” said Louis, sleepily. “Maybe even one day, if I’m lucky, I’ll really feel your come inside of me.”

Louis fell asleep not long after his words, but Harry stayed awake thinking of the severity of them. They did not scare him like he imagined they would for most people. Instead, he felt a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest.

Harry not only wanted to have raunchy sex, but make love to Louis for as long as they could. Kissing Louis’ forehead, Harry found himself grinning widely.

He was beyond ecstatic that Louis felt similarly.

 

***

 

“Alright, everyone, any final suggestions for the holiday party?”

“Someone should dress up like Santa so we can sit on their lap and say what we really want for Christmas,” smirked Nick. Several people tittered.

“How about we keep our kinks in the bedroom, yeah?” Harry replied, and Nick snorted.

Ever since their outburst several months ago, there was an unspoken ceasefire between the two of them. Nick did not make snarky comments about Harry, Harry’s sex life or anyone that Harry was dating. Alternatively, Harry gently rejected Nick’s more absurd ideas.

They were never going to be friends, but it made the overall environment of the Board and the club more pleasant.

“If that’s all, then you’re free to go. I’ll send out a Google spreadsheet so that people can sign up for tasks leading up to the party.”

Everyone cleared out and he smiled at Louis, who was sitting a few seats to his left near the door. Louis gave him a look that Harry understood meant for them to stay put until after the others were gone.

“Have a good night, Harry!” said several club members.

“You as well. See you soon!”

Eventually, when even the Board members were gone, Louis stood up. He walked to the door and closed it before putting a chair under the handle. He then lowered the blinds.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, perplexed. Amusement was in his tone.

“Just want to make sure it’s only you and me,” said Louis, glancing over his shoulder. Finally, he walked over to Harry. Harry instinctively spread his legs slightly as Louis straddled him. “I’ve been so turned on the entire meeting.”

“Y-Yeah?” Louis nodded.

“You have this … authority,” whispered Louis. The boy on top licked his lips. “People respect you. They answer to you.”

“I’m picking up a theme of you fancying authority figures,” said Harry, lowly. Louis grinned.

“Yeah? That’s good. So,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Are you going to do anything to fix my horniness.”

Harry’s mind was in overdrive. He  _ never _ did anything like what he and Louis were doing before. Still, he never had anyone who made him want to do it like  _ that _ before.

He patted Louis’ bum, indicating for him to stand. He smiled at Louis’ confused expression.

“Daddy’s working.” Louis immediately scrambled to his feet.

Harry slowly, deliberately stood up and walked over to the desk. Keeping one eye trained on Louis’ face, he swept his hands and pushed the papers, folders and his rucksack off the table.

“C’mere,” he demanded. Louis hurried over and when he got here, Harry lifted him up easily and spread him on the table. “Want Daddy to fuck you in the campus center? Where anyone can hear me pounding you?”

“Fuck yes,” whispered Louis.

“Lucky for baby, I figured we’d go to yours after, so I brought some supplies.” Harry grabbed the condoms and lube out of his bag. “Guess I should always have these ready.”

Putting them on the table, Harry tugged aggressively at Louis’ trackies and moaned when he saw that Louis was commando.

“How didn’t I notice?” Harry murmured, fondling Louis’ balls. Louis hissed.

“Would you have gotten through the meeting if you did?” Louis teased. Harry squeezed.

“Don’t talk back,” Harry warned, and Louis nodded.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” growled Harry, slipping into his other persona. Louis blinked at him. “Think I know how you can make it up to me.”

“Anything, Daddy.”

Harry uncapped the lube. Looking up at Louis, he raised two fingers in questioning.

“Yes.”

Drizzling the lube on them, Harry slipped them both inside of Louis. Louis arched his back, the sight making Harry rock hard.

“Give it to me, Daddy,” Louis moaned, his voice still low so no one would hear them. “Fuck me with everyone outside.”

“You like that, baby? Should have known you were testing me when you asked if I liked the risk. You know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“Love the risk,” breathed Louis. “Love knowing anyone could see us and know I’m yours.”

“That’s right; you’re mine,” said Harry, adding a third finger. He thrusted them to the right, where he knew Louis’ bundle of nerves were located. Louis opened his mouth to scream, but Harry covered it with his other hand.

“Quiet, baby,” he warned, and Louis nodded. “Let’s discuss rules.”

“You can’t scream or shout; we can’t actually be caught.” Louis nodded, quickly. “You do not touch  _ yourself _ .” Again, Louis nodded. “The only other rule is … you don’t come until I tell you to come.” Louis’ eyes widened.

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

Harry raised an authoritative eyebrow.

“Try again.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” Harry felt a chill run down his spine.

“Better.” He slammed his fingers into Louis hard, making Louis whimper.

“W-Want …”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Your fist.”

Harry was surprised.

“As you wish, baby.”

After adding some more lube and stretching Louis out for several more hot and sweaty minutes, Harry formed a fist and watched as Louis’ pink hole swallowed it entirely.

“Oh, my fucking gosh,” cursed Louis. “Your hand is fucking massive.”

“Your hole is perfect, Lou,” said Harry, slipping out of character. As he pulled back and rammed his fist in again, he leant forward to kiss Louis softly. Louis responded eagerly.

“Want you to come from my fist.”

“Y-Yes, do it faster.”

Louis’ thick heat was  _ everywhere _ . It was only another several moments before Louis was painting his stomach with delicate white ribbons, for once  _ actually _ reaching his chin. Harry licked the stripes up eagerly, then kissing Louis once he reached his mouth.

“You like the taste of your come?”

“Like yours better,” said Louis, looking at him with lust. Harry smiled.

“Gonna make you come two more times.” Louis bit his lip. “Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yes,” Louis said, automatically.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“Yes.”

Harry was silent for a moment in contemplation. Finally, he removed his fist from Louis’ hole and watched it expand tremendously.

“How does ten spanks sound?”

 

***

 

Seeing Louis bent over the table where they were only 15 minutes prior with other people did things to Harry he never thought he would feel. When Louis whisper-shouted, “Ten!” and then came on command into Harry’s mouth, he thought he would pass out from pure bliss and he still had not come, himself.

“You ready for my cock, baby?”

“Yes,” exhaled Louis. He was holding himself up on the table.

After Harry stripped himself of his clothes, he gently spun Louis around. Louis’ eyes immediately were drawn to his erection, laying against his stomach and leaking. Louis watched with hooded eyes as Harry slid a condom over it with ease.

“Jump.” Louis immediately hopped, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Without warning, Harry slammed Louis into the wall, though without malice. Louis released a choking sound.

“Fuck me,” Louis hissed before Harry could ask.

Harry thrust up, watching with intense pleasure as Louis bounced up against the wall.

“You — are — fucking — incredible,” panted Louis, in sync with Harry’s thrusts. Harry grunted when Louis pulled his curls. “Like that, curly?”

“Do it again.” Louis pulled harder that time, spurring Harry on and making him thrust harder.

“Never cut your hair,” said Louis, moving his nails down Harry’s back. Harry let out a moan.

“Never will.” Another thrust, making Louis splutter.

“I can’t — believe — you’ve come — twice,” Harry growled. “Make Daddy so proud.”

“You still  _ haven’t _ come,” Louis huffed. “You gonna fill me up, Daddy?”

Harry felt his stomach muscles rolling and heat build in his belly.

“Only if you ask nicely, baby.”

“Please come, Daddy. Feel so good inside of me. Want to make you feel as good.” Following his words, Louis pulled sharply again at his hair.

That was all it took for him to come, filling the condom, and for Louis to do the same. Not thinking, he let out a yelp, louder than he intended.

“Shit,” he laughed, coaxing them through the climax. “Think I was a bit loud on that last one.”

“That was so hot,” said Louis, amazement in his voice. “Thank you,” he said, kissing Harry.

Harry returned the kiss, aware that his cock was still inside Louis’ arse, but not wanting to remove it just yet. Louis gave no signs of discomfort either.

“Reckon we should go,” Louis sighed a few minutes later, and Harry nodded. He slipped his cock out of Louis, who whimpered at the loss.

“You’ve come three times in less than half an hour,” said Harry in awe. Louis shrugged.

“Your dick does things to me,” Louis winked.

After dressing quickly and reveling in what they had just done, they cleaned up the mess and turned off the lights. Thankfully, the campus center was deserted when they stuck their heads out tentatively.

As they walked through the quad, Louis turned to Harry with an easy smile.

“You know, I’ve never seen your flat.”

Harry’s mind immediately went to the illegal cat that he was harboring. He knew that Louis would not tell anyone, but still. Perhaps a conversation for another night.

“Maybe next weekend after the party? Niall’s spending most of his time in our room revising right now. Plus, he’s going home early,” Harry said, pulling Louis in by his waist. Louis raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly are you implying, Harold?”

“I was implying that I’d spend the entire weekend fucking you until you forget how to walk.”

Louis looked affronted.

“What had led you to believe I’m that kind of woman?” Harry laughed.

“Dunno. Must’ve been when my cock was up your arse in the middle of campus.”

Louis grinned, leaning up to kiss his lips quickly.

“Must’ve been,” Louis said, kissing Harry once more before pulling away. “I’ll jerk off to you tonight!”

“You better!”

 

***

 

“Harry … Harry, we’re going to be — fuck, we’re going to be late.”

“Can’t help it, Lou,” grunted Harry, snapping his hips. Louis eyes rolled to the back of his head. “You drive me crazy.”

It honestly all started off innocent. They were getting ready for the party when Louis had decided that he didn’t like the pair of skinnies that he was wearing. So, he opted to switch them for another pair and when he bent over, Harry felt a wave of desire come over him.

“N-Never … pictured you … so … horny,” said Louis, smacking the wall.

“Never met y-you.” he came then, spilling into his condom as Louis shot all over himself.

“That was amazing, Har —” Louis began, but Harry silenced him with a kiss. “What was that for?”

“I — erm — I got you a little something,” said Harry, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah?” said Louis, his eyes lighting up. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

“I know, but I thought maybe … you might like it? Thought it would be something we could try, but if it’s too weird —”

“Show me, Harold,” said Louis, stroking his bicep. Harry nodded, uncertainly.

He reached into the bag that he had brought with his change of clothes and fished it out. It was still wrapped, but Louis immediately knew what it was. He felt relief flood threw him as Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Finally,” Louis said. Harry looked at him baffled. “I was getting worried that I was the sex-crazed one in our relationship.”

Harry flushed, both at the statement and of happiness from the use of the term “relationship.”

“You really like it?”

“Harold, I let you put your fist inside of me until you got up to your elbow,” laughed Louis. “A good old fashion butt plug won’t exactly have me clutching my pearls.” Harry laughed as well.

“Thought you could wear it during the party,” said Harry. Louis’ eyebrow quirked with interest. “It — erm — vibrates as well.”

“Gonna have me cream my pants in front of everyone, eh?” said Louis, darkly.

Harry nipped his lip.

“Not unless you want to be punished later.”

“Promises, promises.” Louis exhaled shakily. “Put it in me, then.”

Harry ripped open the plastic with his teeth, noting how Louis’ cock twitched slightly. Then, admiring the pink plug, he flipped the switch and after applying some lube to it, shoved it inside of Louis. He marveled at his handiwork, listening to the slight buzz.

“I’m buzzin’,” joked Louis, and Harry snorted.

“Come on, we should finish getting ready.”

 

***

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived and they were greeted with cheers when they entered the room. It was public knowledge by that point that they were a couple and the club was 100 percent invested in their relationship.

At times, they were unsure how they felt about the attention, but it did feel nice to have that support system around them. They whooped in response, heading straight to the drink table.

“Hey lads,” said one of the club members, Joe. “What are you drinking?”

“Well, Lou’s already a little buzzed,” Harry grinned, gently slapping Louis’ backside.

Louis coughed slightly, looking at Harry slightly disoriented. The former then shook his head, turning back to Joe.

“I’ll have a beer.” Joe saluted him, sliding him one across the table.

“Harry?”

“Vodka and soda, for me. Thanks, mate.”

“Cheers,” said Joe, handing him the drink.

He raised his glass to Joe and then guided Louis to the other side of the room, his hand still gently patting Louis’ arse on occasion.

“Are you going to play with me all night?” whispered Louis. “Just asking so I know what to expect.” Harry smiled.

“Only if you let me.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“As if I’d ever deny you,” Louis said, fondly. He pressed his crotch to Harry’s and brought him in for a searing kiss, inserting his tongue immediately.

“Don’t let us dissuade you, boys. We can always use better entertainment,” sneered Nick.

Harry laughed into Louis’ mouth when the younger boy flipped Nick off.

“I have a feeling this party is going to be short-lived at the rate you’re going,” murmured Harry into Louis’ pink lips.

Louis’ lips turned up.

“Nah, can’t give in to you  _ that _ quickly.”

 

***

 

“Fuck, marry, kill: Grimshaw, Jones, Tomlinson.”

“You’re making this easy, Thirlwall,” snorted Harry. “Kill Grimshaw, fuck Sarah — only if she’s up for it —, marry Lou.”

“Gee, thanks,” muttered Nick, as Sarah said, “I’m always up for it, babes.” Harry laughed.

“Alright, but did you really seeing this playing out differently? You and I hate each other, I wouldn’t be able to get it up for any woman for more than maybe one night, and even that is me being optimistic. Besides, Lou here is the entire package.”

There were only a few people left at the party. Mostly the Board members and a few close friends. At that point, he was sufficiently wasted and he could tell the others were thoroughly enjoying it. Especially Louis, who was sat beside him.

“You’d marry me?” he heard Louis ask. He looked down at the boy.

“Without question.” He kissed the top of his head.

“I reckon I’m stuck with him, then,” sighed Louis, causing the others to laugh.

Harry pretended to look pained.

“Every time I put my heart on the line …” he whimpered, and Louis smacked his arm.

“Quit it, you idiot. I’d obviously marry you, Harry … it rhymes after all.”

He pulled Louis onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his middle. Several people cooed.

“Do I hear wedding bells?” said Rebecca, coyly.

Just then the music cut out.

“I don’t hear wedding bells, but does somebody hear a buzzing noise?”

He felt Louis tense on his slap slightly. Harry huffed out a laugh, scrunching his nose before burying it into Louis’ shoulder. His body wracked with silent laughter.

“Shut it, you prick,” he heard Louis hiss. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

He could feel the others look at him baffled until he heard Nick’s, “No fucking way, Styles. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I don’t … Louis does,” he said, before he burst out laughing properly.

“Oh, God. I fucking hate you, Styles. I take back agreeing to marry you.”

“Alright, the party is officially ended,” said Sarah, standing up. “I’m going to bed. Whoever wants to crash, be my guest. But if you two,” she points to Harry and Louis, “think you’re fucking on my couch, I’ll rip your balls off and put it on my mantle.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison. She cracked a smile.

“Mine?” whispered Harry in Louis’ ear. Louis nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

 

***

 

“I’ve never actually visited The Plaza,” Louis said, looking around. He was not as drunk as Harry, so he definitely had more appreciation for their surroundings. “Nicer buildings.”

“The first year dorms are shitholes,” said Harry, bluntly. Louis snorted. “Unless, of course, you’re blessed with a single.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but was silent. Finally, Harry managed to get them into the building.

“My room is just on the ground floor down the hall,” he said, unnecessarily.

“Ever worry I’ll just climb through your window in the middle of the night?”

“No, but now I’m hoping you’ll do that.” Louis chuckled.

“I think I brought you out of your shell, Styles,” he teased. “Once upon a time, an innocent little twink was there, and now —”

“Excuse me, you’re the one who looks like a twink,” he snorted.

Louis scoffed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine,” Louis amended. “Of the two of us, I look more like a twink. Still, you look like a top, but 99 percent of the time act like a bottom.”

Harry shrugged a shoulder, smiling lopsidedly.

“Can’t help it that I save that 1 percent from when I’m your daddy.” Louis groaned.

“You know, I can take that much more seriously when your cock is inside of me.”

“Let’s fix that, then.”

They finally reached his door and he unlocked it. Before he could realize what was happening, Lily was running up to them and began sniffing Louis’ feet suspiciously.

“And who is this?” Louis asked, as Harry closed the door. He watched as Louis crouched down to stroke Lily’s fur.

“That’s Lily,” he said, “who I forgot was going to be a discussion point.” Louis hummed.

“Lily, eh? That’s an awfully pretty name for a pussy,” he cooed. Harry grinned.

“I always took you for a dog person,” said Harry.

“I am,” confirmed Louis. “Don’t really get cats, mind you. Still, she’s a beauty.”

“Thanks.” He then scooped her up and placed her in her pen for the night. They watched as she curled up and promptly fell asleep.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cat  _ trained _ ,” marveled Louis. “Another Harry thing, I reckon.”

“Guess so,” he said, closing the gap between them. “I think we were talking about something else before we got on the topic of pussies, though.”

“Can’t for the life of me think of it,” said Louis breezily.

“No?” Louis shook his head. “Could it be … this?” He reached his hand down the back of Louis’ trousers and began fingering around his rim where the plug was still buzzing. Louis shivered with what appeared to be anticipation.

“Oh, that? Forgot that was there,” said Louis faintly. Harry hummed.

“Bet you’re nice and stretched for Daddy,” he whispered. Louis nodded. “Do you think you can take Daddy’s cock without prep?”

“Know I can,” he said. “Want you to —”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want you to fuck me in the shower.” Harry’s eyes darkened.

“Better hope the other lads are asleep.”

 

***

 

“Off,” he demanded, watching as Louis unzipped his trousers.

The two of them were completely nude now in Harry’s bathroom. Their cocks were already fully hard and leaking. Thankfully, Harry was sobering up or he would have made a tacky remark about how they were “en garde.”

“You’re right, that is really tacky,” snorted Louis, and he flushed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said something out loud and thought it was in my head.”

To his relief, they quickly moved passed the moment. They both stepped in the shower.

“Never done this before,” said Harry. “Imagine it’s like wall sex.”

“Just with a lot more spluttering,” Louis said. Harry quirked an eyebrow, turning the spray on.

The water hit them both, but even with the noise of the shower, the buzzing of the plug seemed only to amplify and echo.

“Ready?” he asked Louis. Louis nodded. “Bend over, love.”

He sighed in wonder at how the plug stretched Louis’ hole. He gently pulled it out, watching as Louis’ hole puckered. The inner muscles bloomed like a flower before Louis relaxed again.

“Want to make you feel good,” said Harry, slowly. “Up you get.”

Louis stood straight and Harry guided him under the spray momentarily. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms as they quietly bathed. The moment was suddenly much more tender.

“Can we —?” Louis began, and Harry nodded.

“C’mere.” He lifted Louis up with ease and carried him to the other wall where the spray only slightly reached them.

“I don’t think you realize what a turn on it is when you hold me with one arm,” mumbled Louis.

Harry looked up and saw Louis watching him put on the condom. He winked.

“Maybe I do it on purpose.” Louis could not respond before Harry pushed into him.

“Oh,” said Louis, his eyes wide.

Harry began gyrating his hips, feeling the steady stream of warm water on his back. He emitted a low moan as Louis’ nails scraped his back. Harry was certain there would be scratch marks there.

“W-We haven’t taken it slow before,” stammered Louis. Harry kept his thrusts even and tried not to slip.

“Is it OK?” Harry grunted. Louis nodded.

“It’s perfect.”

“Love the way you feel, Lou. Feels unbelievable that we weren’t doing this the entire time. That I only met you a few months ago.”

“So glad we met,” said Louis. “Owe it all to the club. Oh, ooohh — Harry, right there.”

Harry quickened his pace minutely, pulling out at times and teasing Louis’ hole. Louis pulled at his hair.

“Don’t tease me, Harold. Give it to me.”

He thrust into Louis again, as he requested, and Louis let out a shout. He quickly kissed Louis’ mouth with a giggle.

“Don’t think we’ll need to worry about them walking in on us now,” he giggled. Louis blushed.

“Shit, I’m so —“ Harry shook his head.

“Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on Ed and Josh wanking in here?” He thrust harder into Louis. “Fuck it, be as loud as you want.”

Louis took full advantage of the request.

“Fuck, Harry, give it to me!” Harry grunted with pleasure.

“Call me by my real name, baby.” The tenderness was gone. Now in its place was raw, animalistic heat.

“Fuck my tight hole, Daddy!”

Harry moaned.

“Gonna give it to you good, baby,” he growled. “Don’t care who hears. Gonna make you scream for me until the neighbors complain.”

“Da- _ Daddy _ !”

“Come for me, baby. Wanna see you come while my cock is splitting you open.”

Louis released moments later, the water washing the come away relatively quickly. Not before Harry could lick some, though, and swap it in Louis’ mouth with saliva.

“Like it when Daddy makes you taste your come?”

Louis nodded.

“Keep fucking, Daddy. S-So sensitive.”

Harry’s pace quickened, knowing he would not last for much longer. Before long, he was coming with a strangled shout. He bit Louis’ collarbone gently, making the boy yelp.

“Daddy,” Louis whimpered into Harry’s neck. “Treat me so well.”

“Will always treat you like a gentleman,” Harry whispered, feeling his cock grow soft.

When he pulled out of Louis, he made sure to keep a steady hold on the boy.

“You OK to stand?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Louis, yawning. Harry booped his nose. “I’m not a child, Harold,” Louis protested.

“You’re the cutest,” said Harry, ignoring him. Louis just scrunched his face. “Come on, let’s wash up. Wanna cuddle.”

Louis shook his head in amazement.

“You’re a marvel.”

 

***

 

“You still awake?” Louis asked.

They were laying under the covers in their bedroom. When they came out of the shower, Harry glanced at his phone and saw several unimpressed messages from Ed and Josh. Overall, the gist was how their “little scene” in the shower was a complete overshare.

Harry knew that the others held no actual malice, though. They tried getting him laid since he became single again at the end of last year. If anything, they were texting Niall the good news.

Now, they had their ankles hooked together. Despite being smaller, Louis insisted on being Harry’s big spoon, which he had no protests about. He turned so that he could face Louis.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Louis looked down at Harry’s chest and the latter waited patiently, albeit concerned.

“I … wasn’t completely honest with you, Haz.”

Harry rolled his lips nervously.

“OK,” said Harry, slowly. “Is this a ‘I don’t actually want to be your boyfriend’ kind of talk or a ‘I was lying when I said your cat was cute’ talk?”

“Somewhere in the middle,” said Louis. “Do you really think I regret us getting together?”

Harry looked down.

“No, I suppose not. It just feels like a dream most days.” He leaned into Louis’ gentle touch on his right cheek. “I’m sorry for saying that.”

“I’m not mad at you, Haz.” Louis took a deep breath. “I just wasn’t 100 percent honest when I told you that my mother is a worrier and that’s why I got a single. At least, I didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

“Oh,” said Harry surprised. He felt relief flood through him. “Alright. Do you want to tell me?”

Louis nodded, biting his lip.

“When I came out … it was right before Christmas during my freshman year of high school.”

“It was fine,” said Louis, hurriedly. “I was upset at the time about something that doesn’t matter anymore and it all kind of just came out when my mother was comforting me one evening. She was fine about it, but she seemed hesitant. I think a lot of it was because when I told her, I didn’t have much conviction, meself. Like I  _ knew _ I was gay, but I still phrased it with uncertainty. I think part of her clung to my hesitancy.”

“Anyway, word traveled around school when I started hooking up with blokes and it … people gave me a hard time,” Louis exhaled. “Called me fag, cocksucker — you know, the works.”

“I know the type,” said Harry, solemnly. He stroked Louis’ cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry.”

“Mum ended up finding out about it,” he sighed. “Went proper helicopter parent. What I didn’t mention either was that when I told her that I’m gay, she suggested I not tell my stepdad. At least not immediately until I was ‘certain.’ I knew he wouldn’t treat me any differently than I was used to; he’s a decent bloke. I eventually told him a year later and I was right about it. She denied that she discouraged me from saying anything, but I couldn’t have made that up, even though it was late and I was distraught that night. Even later, she told me that I shouldn’t tell my grandparents and was livid when I posted a ‘coming out video’ on my Facebook page. Told me how it would be a shock for the entire family.”

“Funnily enough, the entire family was more supportive,” Louis laughed, the humor not reaching his eyes. Harry’s heart ached.

“When I went to college, though, she insisted that I get my own room. Called the school and said that I needed a medical single. Even got a therapist’s note — I started seeing one for an entirely separate reason. I told her not to worry, but she wouldn’t hear it. Me stepdad said the same, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“Honestly, that’s why I came to the club. Even though I met people in class and at parties, I felt so isolated coming back here on my own. Everyone was talking about all the late nights with their roommates when they got to know each other. I never had that experience. Most nights … I would just come back here and cry.”

Louis let out a shuddering breath and Harry held him close in his arms. He stroked Louis’ hair.

“Thank you for sharing your story with me,” Harry said, softly. He felt a pang in his chest when he felt his shirt become damp. “Don’t cry, love.”

“I’m sorry,” said Louis, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I’m being silly.”

“You’re not,” said Harry, firmly. “You just told me something intensely personal. I would be surprised if you weren’t emotional. Please never feel like you have to apologize for that.”

“Fuck, I’ve never spoken to anyone about that before.”

“I’m touched you trust me enough to tell me.”

“Of course I trust you, Harry,” said Louis, looking up at him. Harry looked sadly at Louis’ red-rimmed eyes. “You’ve treated me with nothing but kindness. It feels slightly absurd because of how briefly we have known each other, but I genuinely trust you with it all.”

Harry softly kissed Louis’ lips in response.

“You’ve never spoken to your mum about it?” Louis shook his head.

“She’d tell me that she didn’t mean it that way,” Louis said, flatly. “That I misinterpreted it. She’s quick to say she believes in equality, but she … you know, I can sum it up well. There are two instances when she referenced the LGBT community. The first time, she jokingly referred to it as the BLT community, which I didn’t find remotely funny and she said that I should lighten up. The second time, she referred to it properly to a friend and said, ‘I can never keep the letters straight.’”

“I’ve spoken and written extensively about the community,” Louis said, his temper clearly flaring. “Don’t you think she should have some idea by now or at least make the effort to remember the group’s abbreviation?”

Harry flattened Louis’ hair in the back, looking at him morosely.

“I wish I could offer you better guidance, Lou,” he said, sadly. “I get where you’re coming from — and I’d feel the same way if it were me — but I still think it couldn’t hurt to talk to her or to someone more qualified than myself about it.”

“I can’t see another therapist,” Louis shook his head. “It makes me too uncomfortable.”

“You also can’t hold onto your anger,” reasoned Harry. “Sooner or later, it’ll manifest into something that you’ve lost control of.”

Harry watched as Louis rolled onto his back, pursing his lips and frowning at the ceiling.

“Please don’t be mad at me, Lou.” Louis shook his head.

“I’m not,” said Louis. “I’m just … mad at the situation.” Louis turned to face him again. “I’m sorry for dumping all of my shit on you out of nowhere. I really did have a fantastic night. I suppose I just started thinking of it again earlier when you mentioned the single and when night rolls around, I tend to start perseverating.”

“I understand and it’s completely fine,” said Harry. Louis sighed again.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis rolled back into his arms. Harry planted another kiss on his forehead and breathed in the conditioner that made Louis smell like him. He liked that.

“Yes, of course. Always.”

 

***

 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” said Louis.

They were laying in Louis’ bedroom with Louis’ belongings packed around him. He would be leaving a day before Harry’s exams finished.

“As  _ if _ I need to tell you that the same applies. I will anyway, though,” said Harry, kissing Louis’ nose. “I hear Skype sex is good, though. After all, cyber sex is technically our starting point.”

“That sounds creepy, never say that again.” Harry just laughed. “This is horse shit. I’ve never had a boyfriend or anyone to kiss properly on New Year’s Eve and now we’ll be hundreds of miles apart?”

“You can come visit?” Harry suggested. “Mum would be happy to meet you and, as she said, ‘finally put a face to your name.’”

“You’ve told her about me?” Harry nodded. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing too cringe-y. Just how you’re beautiful, love photography, how you’re well-hung —”

“You did  _ not _ ,” Louis spluttered. Harry chuckled.

“No, I didn’t,” he conceded. “She actually asked about that one.”

Louis gaped like a fish out of water.

“I wish my mum was as cool as yours.”

Harry shook his head.

“It’s embarrassing as hell,” Harry assured him. “Believe it or not, there is such a thing as being too supportive of the cause. Especially if it involves my cock.” Louis smiled.

“She seems lovely.” He frowned. “Are you upset that I haven’t mentioned you yet?”

“You have your reasons, Lou.”

“Not good ones.” Harry shook his head.

“Don’t do that to yourself. You’ll tell them when you’re ready. You’re more comfortable here; I get that. I’m the same. I don’t feel like some dirty little secret if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’ll be an impossible sell to convince her to let me leave and come visit, especially since I hardly see my younger sister.” Louis looked at him hesitantly.

“You can ask me, Lou,” Harry encouraged.

“Would you like to come visit? Pending permission, of course.” Harry beamed.

“I’d love to,” he said, his cheeks hurting from smiling. Louis poked his dimple.

“You’re such a goober.”

 

***

 

Harry was watching an episode of “Queer As Folk” when Louis’ FaceTime call appeared on his phone. He immediately paused the episode and accepted the call.

“Hi,” he greeted, cheerily. “It’s almost your —” That was when he noticed Louis was previously crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked, anxiously.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. Just wanted to see your face. I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Hardly, I was just watching the ‘QAF’ pilot for the umpteenth time. Talk to me, Lou.”

“I just … had a fight with my mother.”

Harry saw his own lips turn downward in his pixelated image.

“Not on my account, I hope.” Louis was silent. “Lou, you’re scaring me. I don’t want to be the reason why you and your mum are at odds. Not during the holidays; not ever. Especially not with your birthday tomorrow.”

Louis ran his hand through his hair.

“She says it’ll be hard to explain to the girls,” Louis croaked. “They know I’m gay, Harry. Besides, they are old enough. Lottie’s already 11, Félicité is 9 … the twins might be going at six, but …”

“Kids have a knack for understanding things more than adults,” he said, quietly. He was feeling upset about the news, but he hated more than anything how it was affecting Louis.

As if on cue, Louis’ door opened and there was a flash of blonde and brunette hair. He gave a smile despite himself when Louis grunted as four heads shoved him out of the way to look at the screen.

“Who’s that?” said the one he assumed was Lottie. She appeared to be the oldest of the girls.

“I’m Harry,” he said, softly. “Louis’ … friend from college.”

“No you’re not, you’re his  _ boyfriend _ ,” piped up a much younger girl. One of the twins, though he was unsure of which one.

“Where did you hear that, Dais?” Louis asked, looking down at the girl. Daisy, then.

“We heard you and mummy before,” said a quiet voice. Harry saw it came from Phoebe, the other twin. Louis frowned at Lottie and she shrugged.

“You were both loud. It’s not exactly hard to hear in the house, Lou.”

“Are you coming to visit, Harry?” asked Daisy.

“Daisy,” warned Louis.

“Don’t mind her, Harry,” said the one he knew must be Félicité. “She’s in her questioning stage.”

Harry smiled. Of all the girls, she looked the most like Louis.

“Don’t tease me,” Daisy said, her lip wobbling.

“Girls, can you give us a moment to talk?”

“Come on,” said Lottie, gathering them. “Let’s —”

“MUMMY! IS HARRY COMING TO VISIT?” Daisy and Phoebe shouted, running out of the room.

Harry fought a smile, but looked on in concern as Louis put his head in his hands. The other two girls rubbed his back soothingly.

“Who knows, Lou, they may have just done you a favor,” said Félicité. Louis looked at her.

“Or given her another reason to give me more grief,” Louis sighed. “Can you go stop them?”

“Bye Harry!” they chorused.

“Bye ladies,” he smiled, and they giggled as they ran out of the room. Louis smiled weakly at them.

“I thought you’d be great with them,” Louis said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Harry shook his head.

“No, you’re not allowed to cry unless I’m there to hold you and promise you it’ll get better. It  _ will _ get better.”

“It’s hard to imagine. She just stared at me when I said we started dating a few months ago. As if she thought up until now I had forgotten about it and moved on. I …” Louis shuddered. “I can’t live like this, Haz.” Louis’ breathing was more like gasps.

Harry felt panic settling in.

“Louis, please breathe.” Harry never wished more that he could fly so that he could get there to be at Louis’ side. “You have to breathe for me, love. Is there a friend that is nearby that you can call?”

Louis nodded, his eyes glazed over.

“Liam.”

“Ask him to come over. Please,” he added.

 

***

 

“Liam, I’m sorry —” Louis began.

“Shut it, Louis. You know you can call me if you ever need me. What’s going — ehm, hello?”

Harry made eye contact with Liam through the screen. He nodded.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” Realization dawned on Liam’s face.

“Oh, the boyfriend from school. You’re right, Lou, he does look like a Disney Prince.”

Harry smiled weakly.

“I’m actually the one who suggested Louis call you. I hope you weren’t taken away from family.”

“At 10:30 p.m.? Hardly. What’s going on?” Liam repeated. So Louis filled him in on everything.

“That’s fucked,” said Liam when Louis finished. He had placed Louis’ head in his lap and was stroking his hair. Not unlike how Harry did.

Louis grunted.

“That’s why I thought he should call for someone,” Harry interjected. “I — I was afraid of him being on his own when he was feeling so upset.”

Liam nodded.

“I’m glad you did,” Liam said with a grateful nod. He looked down at Louis. “You should come to mine for the night. Or more if you want.”

“Li, I couldn’t impose —”

“Are you kidding? My mum likes you more than me.” Harry was relieved when Louis cracked a smile. “You know we have the spare room ready whenever you need it.”

Louis suddenly got up from Liam’s lap and began tossing his belongings in a bag.

“Seriously, thank you for getting him to call,” Liam said, lowly. Harry raised his volume. “He’d never ask for help on his own. You know, he’s used to being the ‘big brother.’ You seem really good for him.”

“Thanks for that,” said Harry sincerely. “Also, for dropping everything. If I could be there, I would.”

“He knows that,” said Liam. Harry nodded thickly.

“Could you … text me to let me know if there are any changes? Doesn’t matter the time.” Liam nodded, staring at him sympathetically.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Louis had gone to the bathroom. He turned back to Harry.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Harry swallowed.

“I care about him a lot,” he replied. “Anything else … I should say to him first and under a better set of circumstances.”

Liam nodded again and gave Harry his number so the latter could text him. Harry felt slightly more at ease.

“I’m ready,” said Louis. “I’ll meet you downstairs. I just want to speak to Harry first.”

“Take your time.” Liam closed the door behind him.

“He’s lovely,” said Harry.

“He’s stuck by my side since we were seven. I had a big mouth that got me into trouble as a kid and he always bailed me out, even if it got him a black eye. Don’t know what I’d do without him. You too.”

“You’d manage just fine,” Harry assured him. “You’ll never have to do that, though.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I know, you said not to apologize, but I still feel badly about it.”

“Everything’s going to be all right, Lou. You’ll see.”

 

***

 

“Happy birthday, Lou!” Harry cheered when Louis appeared on his laptop. Louis smiled fondly.

“Thanks, Haz. Happy Christmas Eve.”

Louis looked better than when they were speaking last night. His eyes were a little brighter and he seemed to genuinely mean his words. Still, Harry noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes from what he knew was a restless night.

“I hope you don’t mind … I decided that I’d give you your present in person when we get back to school. It’s something that needs to be done in person.”

“You didn’t have to get me …”

“Oh, be quiet. As if I wouldn’t.” Louis smiled, shyly. “How are you feeling?”

Louis shrugged one shoulder.

“Mum started screaming when I left to go to Liam’s,” said Louis, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Told me not to do this on the holidays.”

“Liam’s mum was lovely, though, as usual,” he continued. “I think Liam filled her in once I went to sleep. Came down to a stack of pancakes and the entire family singing happy birthday.”

“That’s sweet of her,” said Harry, softly. Louis nodded. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. No one deserves to feel that miserable, let alone during this time of year.”

“So,” said Louis, clearing his throat. “Any big plans for today?” Now Harry shrugged.

“Some aunts and uncles coming over. My grandparents as well. It’s not until later, though.”

Harry saw the knowing look in Louis’ eye.

“You can ask me,” said Louis, echoing what Harry once said to him. Harry shook his head.

“It’s your call, Lou. You’ve had a long night, I can h understand if —”

“It’s also ages since I’ve had your cock up me arse,” said Louis, bluntly. “Go lock your door.”

Harry hurriedly ran to the door, locking it with a click. As he ran back to his laptop, he tossed his T-shirt to the corner of the room.

“You’re always to needy for it,” marveled Louis. He was pinching his hard nipples over his tee.

“You get me riled,” muttered Harry. He slid off his shorts, his cock springing out and Louis moaned. He watched as Louis pinched himself harder.

“I — I brought something with me. Forgot it was in my bag until earlier.” Louis disappeared for a brief second and reappeared with a large pink dildo.

“Christ, that’s bigger than me.” Louis snorted.

“Elbow deep in me, Haz,” chuckled Louis, removing his shirt. “Nothing is too big after that.”

“Everything, Louis,” he said, gruffly. “Take it all off.”

He felt his heart pounding faster as Louis stripped completely, laying on the bed entirely nude.

“Have to be quick,” whispered Louis. “Liam’s mum is finishing the roast.”

Harry nodded, palming himself quickly. He knew that he could be quick.

“Might have already prepped myself,” said Louis, letting out a breathless laugh.

Harry watched hungrily as Louis turned around so his arse filled the camera. He could see the butt plug he had given Louis. He let out a low moan as Louis removed it tauntingly slow. He licked his lips when Louis’ hole puckered, the inner rings of muscle fluttering softly.

“Wish I could be there to see you like this,” murmured Harry.

“Me too,” said Louis softly. “We’ll see each other again soon, though, yeah?”

Harry nodded, still stroking himself.

“Absolutely.”

He watched as Louis slicked up the dildo and, with his back still to Harry, squatted down on it until he could only see the base. Louis did not hesitate once as he let his hole swallow it.

“So fucking beautiful, baby,” Harry whispered, stroking himself faster. “Take it like a pro.”

“Imagining it’s my daddy’s cock,” Louis said so quietly that Harry almost missed it. “This way I always have a piece of my daddy, even when we’re apart.”

Harry felt his chest tighten at Louis’ words.

“Ride, it baby. Ride Daddy.”

He watched as Louis swiveled his hips expertly, as though he had done it for years. The figure eight movements were interspersed with Louis bouncing. Eventually, upon Harry’s request, he turned around so Harry could see his magnificent cock.

“Would fuck you so good, Lou,” Harry whispered. “Make you forget your own name.”

“You always do, Daddy,” Louis exhaled. By the look on his face, Harry could tell that he found the perfect angle. “Gonna come, Daddy. Won’t last much longer.”

“Imagine me fucking you raw, baby,” said Harry, grunting. “Filling you up with my come. Plugging you so it sits inside of you. Would you like to do that one day?”

“Yes, Daddy. Want to feel you in me,” gasped Louis. Harry watched as he bounced faster.

“Come for me, baby.”

He watched as Louis released on himself and he followed suit, his stomach coiling.

“So,” Harry said, several minutes later once they cleaned up. “Does phone sex measure up?”

Louis smirked.

“Almost as much as the real thing.”

 

***

 

Christmas came and went uneventfully. Harry and Louis FaceTimed again and despite the smile on his face and occasional quips, Harry could tell that Louis was forlorn. The latter returned home late Christmas Eve. He knew it was a tough decision for Louis, but he also knew that it was so that his sisters could have their brother for the holidays.

“I love them so much, Haz,” Louis had whispered, brokenly, on Christmas night. “I hate that they’re walking on eggshells thinking I’ll one day leave and refuse to come back. I just … I can’t live in a house forever where I feel constantly judged.”

“That’s understandable, Lou,” he had said. “They’ll realize eventually that it’s not their doing.”

“How do you tell four young girls, though, that they aren’t reason enough for me to stay?”

He had not had an answer for Louis’ question. He simply kept talking so that Louis could be distracted, even if it was temporarily.

Now, he was at the local pub having a pint with a few high school friends when his phone rang. He looked at the called ID and lit up.

“Ooh, is that the  _ boyfriend _ , Styles?” teased his mate Jonah. “When are you bringing him around? You know, so we can decide whether he’s good enough for the baby of our group.”

“Shove off,” he laughed with no malice. They all made kissy noises at him.

He stood up and flipped the other lads off, causing them to laugh. As he answered the phone, he made his way to the door so he could hear Louis better.

“Hi, Lou!” he said, cheerfully. He stepped into the brisk evening air. “What’s up?”

“Ehm — Hello, this is actually Louis’ mum, Johannah.”

Harry froze, his heart skipping a beat.

“Is Louis OK?” he asked, quickly.

“Yes, yes,” she said, hurriedly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t — yes, he’s fine.”

“Good,” he exhaled. Then he registered that he was still speaking to Louis’ mother. The same mother who made Louis distraught these last several days … make that  _ years _ . Still, he put on his voice that he often used with parents or people he was not fond of. “How can I help you?”

He heard her breathing heavily.

“I … I know I’m crossing a line calling. He’s showering right now so I’ll be brief. I just …”

Harry sat down on the wall outside of the pub, exhaling.

“He won’t talk to me, Harry,” Johannah said, her voice breaking. “He shuts me out and barely spends any time home. When he’s here, he locks himself in his room and … he’s not as quiet when he’s upset as he thinks he is.”

Harry’s heart ached at her words. He and Louis had several conversations while the latter was upset, but he also knew that there were times Louis put on a cover so he would not constantly worry about him.

He knew Louis’ efforts were in vain.

“What exactly are you asking, Mrs. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, quietly. “I try to get him to talk to me, but there are times he holds back; I know it. I’ve told him to talk to you, too, but he’s not ready. There’s only so much convincing I can do when I’m two hours away.” He was unable to mask the bitterness in his tone and he could tell by her pause that she heard its presence.

She sighed.

“Then perhaps we should discuss that.”

 

***

 

Harry had misgivings about Johannah’s invitation to come to their house for New Year’s Eve.

Before she ended their call, she requested that Harry not tell Louis about the plan. However, he flat out refused to do so.

“We’ve never lied or omitted details from each other,” he said, seriously. “I’m not going to start playing with that now.”

Finally, she acquiesced and promised she would speak with him. That same night, he received three alarm emojis from Louis and the following text:

 

_ Lou: FaceTime?? _

 

They had spoken well into the night and while Louis was radiating with energy at the prospect of seeing Harry, he was also baffled by his mother’s change of heart. When Harry explained that they had spoken, Louis’ eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“You were showering,” Harry said, predicting Louis’ unasked question. “She’s worried about you. So am I.”

“I’m fine,” said Louis, stiffly. Harry gave him a look.

“She hears you crying at night. I don’t think that means you’re fine.” Louis flushed.

“Yeah, well, she should get some rest rather than pressing her ear against the door. She’s got four young girls to care for, anyway.”

“ _ Louis _ .”

Louis looked away from the camera, glaring at the wall.

“So you’re suddenly on her side, then.” It was not a question.

“ _ No _ ,” stressed Harry. “I’ll always support you, you know that. What you’re saying, though, is not right. No matter how angry you are with her. She’s at least trying and cares about you enough to ask me to come even though it goes against what she originally said.”

Louis’ mouth was still in a frown. Harry tilted his head sideways.

“Hey,” he said, his own lips turning down. “I’ve missed you a lot. I can’t wait to see you. Maybe kiss on New Year’s Eve like you wanted?”

He felt victorious when Louis’ lip twitched.

“Maybe show me around Donny like you said you wanted? I mean, it’s no Cheshire, but …”

“Oi, watch it,” warned Louis, pointing a finger at him. “I’ll kick your arse through the screen.”

Harry beamed. He loved the sparkle in Louis’ eye when she spoke of his home.

“I’ve also missed cuddling you,” said Harry, somewhat bashfully. He chanced a glance at Louis and saw the other boy was looking fondly at him. “Miss being the little spoon.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Haz.”

So, now Harry was on a train to Doncaster that would arrive in the next two minutes. He had texted Louis his ETA and the other boy would be meeting him at the station with the car.

 

***

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much,” whimpered Louis, pulling back slightly from their embrace.

When he and Harry saw each other outside of the station, Louis immediately put the car in park and jumped out. Harry dropped his bag, not caring what they must have looked like as Louis jumped into his arms and he walked forward hugging him tightly.

“I’ve missed you too, love,” whispered Harry, kissing Louis all over his face. Louis giggled. “Don’t care that it was only a week. Felt longer.”

“So much longer,” agreed Louis. “Want to get my hands on you —”

“Ah, steady,” said Harry, shaking his head. “Last thing I need is to meet your mum with both of us looking fucked out.” Louis grumbled. “We’ll find time, I promise. Even if we have to sneak under the bleachers at Donny Dome.”

Louis’ eyes sparkled.

“Those words are binding, Styles.”

 

***

 

Finally, they reached Louis’ house and Louis turned off the car. The two of them sat there in silence before glancing at each other apprehensively.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so nervous,” said Louis. “I’m sure you’re already strung out enough meeting everyone at once and after all that —”

“Lou, breathe,” he soothed, putting his hand on Louis’ knee. “I’m fine, yeah. You don’t have to apologize for anything. It’s your first time bringing someone home. You’re meant to be a little bit nervous.”

“My mouth feels like sandpaper. Should it feel like sandpaper?” Harry smiled sympathetically.

“It’ll be fine,” he said. Louis looked doubtful. “Would we stop trying to make it work if it isn’t?”

Louis shook his head.

“Never.”

Harry kissed Louis on the lips, softly.

“Besides, I’m quite the charmer,” he said, cheekily. “Won you over, didn’t I?”

Louis smiled, wryly.

“I don’t think you’ll ever my mother  _ that _ drunk.” Harry grinned.

“Love a good FRIENDS reference.”

Just as Louis opened his mouth to respond, they both heard the front door open. Out into the front yard poured three blonde girls and a brunette girl.

“Brace yourself,” said Louis, and Harry laughed. They both got out of the car.

“Girls, this is —”

“HARRY!” the twins screamed, running over to him ahead of the others.

Harry smiled, crouching down and lifting each up into the air in either arm. They let out squeals as he held onto them tightly.

“You’re strong,” said the one he remembered to be Daisy. She poked his bicep.

“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling. “Nice to officially meet you, Daisy. You as well, Phoebe.”

“How can you tell which is which?” asked Phoebe, surprised. Harry continued to smile easily.

“You’re both different, even though you look similar. You’re your own little people.”

“We’re not little!”

“Do you remember us?” Félicité interjected.

“Of course. The pleasure is mine, Miss Félicité,” Harry said, curtsying. The twins giggled in his arms. “And how could I forget Miss Charlotte?”

Lottie flushed.

“Y-You can call me Lottie.”

Harry nodded seriously.

“Whatever you girls do, my proper name is  _ Harry _ .” He glanced at Louis. “Your brother will try to tell you that it’s Harold, but he’s  _ lying _ .”

“He also says that he’s tall, but that’s a lie, too!” piped Phoebe. Louis’ jaw dropped.

“I’m right  _ here _ !” he said, outraged. “And I am tall.”

“Could fit him in my pocket,” mock-whispered Harry. He glanced at Louis, who was smiling at him softly. He felt his heart flutter.

“Come on girls, let’s go inside,” said Louis. “I’ll get your bag; they’re not going to leave your side now that you’ve picked them up once.”

“It’s time I started working out anyway,” Harry grinned, hoisting up the girls. They squealed.

As Harry entered the Tomlinson household, he took in his surroundings. It was a modest house like his own, but was warmer with the appearance of being lived in regularly. Harry supposed that was due to young children still living there. Where there were no miniature makeup bags, there were dolls and play toys.

“Harry, hi,” said a light female voice to his right.

Harry turned and saw who he knew must be Johannah. Louis — and also Félicité — was the spitting image of her. She had soft brown hair that fell in waves and she was perhaps slightly shorter than Louis.

“Hi,” Harry said, remembering she had addressed him. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“Please, you can call me Johannah,” she said. She smiled at each of the twins. “Are you two making Harry carry you everywhere?”

“I think that was actually more my influence,” said Harry, smiling at the girls. “I never had younger siblings. I was jealous the moment Lou told me that he had four.”

Johannah smiled softly. He could tell that she was trying to make him feel comfortable and he hoped that it would only get more natural as the weekend progressed.

“Thank you again for inviting me,” Harry said, hastily. “Your home is lovely.”

Her smile became more pronounced.

“You’re sweet, dear. Louis,” she said as the other boy entered, “Go on and take Harry’s bag upstairs. Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

“Can I help?” Harry asked, putting the twins down. They pouted cutely as he ruffled their hair.

“That’s quite all right, dear. You can make yourself comfortable. We’ll be eating out on the patio if you’d like to bring the girls out there.”

Harry nodded, trying not to feel like he was being dismissed. By the look on Louis’ face, he was certain that he was not the only one under that impression. When Johannah turned to re-enter the kitchen, he shook his head ever-so-slightly at Louis.

“Can you lead the way, girls?” Harry then asked, his voice high with enthusiasm.

“Yeah!”

 

***

 

Lunch was tense.

It was clear that when all parties considered Harry staying for the weekend, they did not think as far as the actual moment-to-moment conversation.

Thankfully, Louis’ sisters were chatty and kept him on his toes and occupied with their questions. Now that they finished lunch, they were all drinking tea.

“How old are you, Harry?” asked Lottie.

“Why? Are you interested in him?” smirked Louis. Harry gave him a look before turning back to her.

“I’m 19.”

However, Lottie was now bright red.

“Shut  _ up _ , Louis!”

“Charlotte, language,” Johannah warned. Lottie rolled her eyes.

“‘Shut up’ isn’t a bad word, mum. After all,  _ Louis _ says much worse.”

“You haven’t heard the half of it, Lots,” said Louis, sweetly. Harry swiftly kicked him under the table making Louis groan.

“How did you meet?” Félicité asked.

Harry smiled at Louis when he felt the latter’s hand squeeze his right knee.

“Through the university’s LGBTQ club,” Louis replied. “Harry’s the president.”

Suddenly, they had Johannah’s attention.

“You’ve gone to meetings?” she said. Louis nodded stiffly. “Who all is there?”

“Generally queers, Mother,” Louis said, dryly.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his plate. He knew the situation was not funny, but the way Louis said it made him want to burst out laughing.

“Are there any straight students?”

Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh. He could feel Louis’ energy radiating off of him.

“No, there’s a gay-straight alliance, and then there’s our club. Don’t worry, though, we’re all allowed to use the same lavatories.”

“Louis,” said Johannah, sharply. “Harry, I’m so —”

“Don’t apologize on my behalf,” said Louis, outraged. “If anything, you should apologize to Harry for how you’ve dismissed him and he hasn’t stayed for even two hours.”

“Louis, it’s OK —”

“It’s not, Harry. None of it’s OK, from her agreeing to invite you only because I was miserable to her dismissal of the way we met.”

“I didn’t —” Johannah began.

“Can we go for a walk?” Louis asked, turning to him. Harry felt all pairs of eyes on him.

“Yeah … sure.”

Louis stood up abruptly, pulling Harry by the hand.

“Th-Thanks for lunch.”

He was pulled back into the house before anyone could say another word. He watched the back of Louis’ figure as he dragged him through the foyer and outside. It was several minutes before Louis said anything.

When he turned, Harry was alarmed to see his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

“Louis …”

His words seemed to trigger whatever inside Louis was preventing him from sobbing immediately. He gathered Louis tightly in his arms and pulled the boy over to a nearby park bench so that Louis was able to rest his head on Harry’s lap.

“God, I’m sorry, Haz,” Louis gasped several minutes later. Louis sat up and looked at him. Harry thumbed away his tears. “I just … I don’t want this weekend to be miserable. I’m just so damn frustrated. My baby sisters put more effort than her into getting to know you!”

“I don’t blame you, Louis,” said Harry, quietly. “I get that you’re angry. We need to try and work on your outbursts, though. They’re not healthy for you.”

“We?” trembled Louis. Harry smiled lopsidedly.

“We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Louis nodded quickly, and Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis’ forehead.

“We just have to be patient,” said Harry, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Louis’ hand. “It’s a big step for her to even have me here.”

“It shouldn’t be.” Harry nodded.

“You’re right,” he agreed. “Still doesn’t change the fact that it is, though. I came here knowing that. Sometimes in life we need to wear a few extra layers of armor.”

“How is it that you’re so wonderful?” Louis asked, bluntly. Harry looked down. “No, don’t do that. I’m being serious. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Lou …” he said, flushing. He burned hotter when Louis kissed each of his cheeks and then his nose. “Lou, stop,” he whined. Louis smiled.

After a few more moments of sitting on the bench, Louis sat up and exhaled. He turned to face Harry.

“I suppose we should go back,” Louis said.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Louis put his hands on his knees and stood up. He offered a hand to Harry.

“I’m always ready as long as I’m next to you.”

 

***

 

“You should grow out your hair!” Phoebe chirped.

“I’ve thought about that,” said Harry, seriously. “Don’t want to look like a dirty rag, though.”

Lottie shook her head.

“As long as you use the right product, you won’t,” she insisted. “No, right over middle, Dais.”

Harry sat in the living room with Louis’ sisters as the latter showered that night. They were thrilled when he offered to let them play with his curls.

“You’re a much better subject than Lou,” continued Lottie. “He always flinches when we braid his hair.”

“My sister got to me at a young age,” he chuckled. “I was her test subject. I suppose my agreeable nature was the first sign that I was destined to be a queen rather than a king.”

He smiled as the girls giggled.

“Done!” said Daisy triumphantly. “Here.” She handed him a small compact mirror.

“They look lovely,” he grinned. They were mostly stubby braids since his hair was still rather short, but he could tell how proud she was with herself. “Thank you, Daisy.”

She beamed at him. Their heads all turned when they heard a low whistle.

Louis stood at the foot of the stairs, a smile on his face and his arms crossed.

“Wow,” was all Louis said.

“You like it?” Louis nodded.

“Looks brilliant. Nicely done, Dais.”

He could practically feel Daisy’s happy energy radiating off of her from their approval as he hugged her. Then, he stood and walked over to Louis, who pulled him in for a kiss without warning.

He eagerly reciprocated the kiss, giggling when he heard the girls make gagging noises.

“Upstairs?” Louis mumbled against his lips.

He nodded, swallowing.

“Goodnight girls,” Harry said, hastily. His face burned when he heard a wolf whistle, presumably from Lottie.

Louis shot a disparaging look at her and Harry dragged the other boy out of the room quickly.

When they finally got to Louis’ bedroom and Harry walked inside, he heard the door slam behind him and Louis’ body was immediately pinning him up against it. He let out a low moan at the feeling of Louis’ crotch against his own.

“Look so hot,” muttered Louis. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Louis palmed him. “Wasn’t the same getting myself off without you.”

“Yeah?” Harry breathed. “Miss me?” Louis nodded.

“Always miss my daddy. Was hoping I could show him just how much. Up for it?”

“Your sisters —”

“As long as we’re quiet, we’re fine. Need my daddy’s cock inside of me.”

Harry’s eyes glazed over. He nodded vehemently.

“On the bed.”

 

***

 

“Fuck, Lou,” he hissed.

Harry watched in awe as Louis pulled off his shorts — wearing nothing underneath them, mind you — and straddled Harry, immediately sinking down on his hard cock.

“Might have prepped in the shower,” Louis gasped. He swiveled his hips expertly. “So long since I’ve had my daddy splitting me open. Also knew it had to be quick.”

“No worries there.”

Harry bit his lip to silence himself as Louis began bouncing and thrust his hips to fall in sync with him. He placed his hands possessively on Louis’ hips and squeezed tightly. Louis threw his head back, his mouth opening to a silent ‘O.’

“Fucking hot when you’re quiet,” whispered Harry. “So naughty, baby. Bet you couldn’t wait for daddy to make you come in your old bed.”

“God, if 15-year-old Louis could see his future …” Louis’ thighs were trembling. “Feel so good, Haz. Right there.”

Harry slowed his pace tantalizingly. He guided Louis down using the base of Louis’ neck so he could kiss him softly.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Lou,” he breathed between kisses. He thrust again. “Nobody could compare to you.”

He felt Louis melt into the kiss and gripped Louis’ cock. Moments later, they were both coming and kissing each other through their climaxes.

 

***

 

“Can I give you your presents?” Harry asked not long later. The pair had cleaned up and Louis made sure to carefully dispose of the condom.

“As in  _ plural _ ?”

Harry scoffed.

“It was your birthday and Christmas, Lou.”

“Harry, you didn’t have to —”

“Shush,” he said, getting out of the bed. He could feel Louis’ eyes on his bare arse as he walked to his rucksack. “Take a photo, it’ll last longer,” he said, slyly.

When he returned to the bed, he had two neatly wrapped packages.

“Wrapped it myself,” he said with a smile. “Even has a bow.”

Louis cooed, kissing his lips.

“You really didn’t have to go to so much trouble. You being here is the best present I could have asked for.” Harry shook his head.

“Open the flatter one, first.”

Louis did, blinking at the gift.

It was a connected photo frame with three possible places to put photos. It looked like a bay window and the middle photo was of Harry and Louis at the most recent LGBTQ club party.

“Gosh, I love it, Harry,” said Louis, thickly.

“I thought a photo of how we met would help keep us both grounded whenever we get any doubts or insecurities. Plus, there’s something about an old-fashioned frame that surpasses an Instagram post any day.”

“You’re such a granddad,” Louis snorted before kissing him. “I love how you said ‘us.’”

“We’re a team,” he said, simply. Louis smiled. “Now open the next gift. This one is for your birthday and will make much more sense.”

Louis did so eagerly and inhaled sharply.

“Harry, I —”

“Before you protest, you said you always wanted a Polaroid camera. I’ve seen your photos, Louis. You are truly gifted and should keep honing your skills.”

“ _ Harry _ ,” Louis insisted, “I can’t possibly accept this. It’s beautiful, but it’s too much. You — Christ, you bloody included film as well.”

“Please?” Harry pleaded. “I know I went a bit overboard —”

“A  _ bit _ ?”

“But it’s because I …” Harry trailed off. He swallowed nervously.

“Because you?” Louis questioned. Harry sighed.

“Because I’m so gone, so hopelessly in love with you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis eyes widened. Harry was certain they must be quite the scene — two stark lads sitting in bed with all of the wrapping paper around them. Harry definitely did not expect to make such a significant pronouncement at that moment, and he hoped he would not regret doing so.

“I love you, too, Harry,” Louis said. Harry exhaled. Louis arched an eyebrow. “Did you ever imagine otherwise?”

“I was never sure … I was worried about saying it too soon …” Louis silenced him with a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” said Louis. “For the gift,” he clarified, “and for loving me.” Harry smiled.

“So you’ll accept it?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“I think I’d be an arsehole not to after that whole show,” Louis teased. “Just promise you’ll go easy from now on? No string quartet for Valentine’s Day.”

Harry grinned.

“I’ll try my hardest.”

 

***

 

The following days at Louis’ house passed uneventfully, which suited them fine. When Jay was not steering clear of them, they were out around town. It was a small town, but they had plenty to do and simply enjoyed spending time with each other.

“Fucking —  _ Louis _ ,” Harry exhaled, shooting into Louis’ mouth.

Louis hummed, swallowing his come and coaxing Harry through his climax. Harry let out a whimper when he felt Louis squeeze his bare arse cheeks.

“You’re absolutely sinful,” Harry muttered, looking around nervously.

Louis pulled off with a pop. The sound was enough to make Harry’s cock twitch with interest.

“Always wanted to suck someone off under these bleachers,” Louis said, conversationally. As if what they did was run-of-the-mill. “My mate Stan had a bird under here once.”

“And now I’ve had you,” said Harry, pulling Louis up and kissing him deeply. “It was hot.”

Louis licked his lips.

“We should probably head home and get ready for tonight. Liam’s party starts at 10. Told him if it’s all equal with you, we’d come for pre-drinks.”

“Sounds brill,” said Harry. He re-buckled his pants. “Who all will be there?”

“Mostly mates from secondary school,” replied Louis. “People he’s stayed in touch with over the last couple of months. Then probably some people I don’t even know. Liam has a lot of friends.”

“And you?” Harry asked as they began walking back. He stroked Louis’ hand with his thumb. “Did you stay in touch with mates from school?”

“A handful,” Louis said. “We had a sizeable group, though. I wasn’t close with that many of them. The ones I still talk to were and are my best mates.”

They fell into silence. Although Harry’s gaze was fixed ahead, he could feel Louis’ eyes on him.

“What’s on your mind, Haz?”

Harry glanced at him.

“When you told me your coming out story, you said people would give you a hard time at school …”

“It wasn’t any of them,” said Louis, hastily. “They’re an open-minded group, for sure. It didn’t even phase them, really, but that’s probably because several of them aren’t straight either.”

Harry hummed, feeling more relaxed.

“Those pricks … well, you’ve seen Liam. He went homicidal. Not that I couldn’t hold my own verbally, but when it got too much, he wasn’t opposed to getting his hands dirty.”

“Sounds like a damn good friend.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, holding him close. “I’m glad you have him.”

His heart fluttered when Louis beamed up at him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky all around.”

 

***

 

Harry and Louis were sloshed.

Liam’s party was a blast and he was having a great time with Louis’ mates. When they went earlier to Liam’s for pre-drinks, Liam pulled him aside while Louis was distracted with Stan and another of his mate’s, Oli.

“I wanted to thank you for coming,” said Liam. The other boy re-filled Harry’s drink unnecessarily. He figured it was so Louis did not get suspicious.

“Glad to be here, lad. Thanks for having me.”

Liam shook his head.

“I meant this week. Louis was in bad shape when you called me that night. Most people wouldn’t think to call for someone and then take the trip.”

“I’d do anything for Lou,” Harry said, seriously.

“I know,” said Liam with a grin. “I heard you told him you love him.” Harry flushed. “I’m really glad that he found you. You two seem great together.”

“He’s brilliant,” Harry replied, hearing his own voice become wistful. “I could sit and admire what he’s like for a lifetime and still be amazed by him.”

Liam had clapped him on the shoulder and they returned to the group afterwards.

Now, it was approaching midnight and they were in a secluded, dark corner. Louis was sat on his lap as they kissed hotly.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I get to kiss you at midnight,” Louis gasped. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too, baby,” Harry whispered. His eyes widened as Louis unzipped his fly and shoved a hand down Harry’s pants. “Lou, how drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to know I want you here and now,” Louis mumbled, stroking him slowly. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Not too drunk that I’ll regret it tomorrow.”

Harry’s eyes were blown wide as he surveyed the room. Most of the others were pissed and getting busy, themselves. His eyes widened at one girl clearly giving her boyfriend a blowie on the couch.

“What do you want?” Harry asked.

“Want to ride you.” Harry felt warmth bubbling in his belly from Louis’ tantalizing touch.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” mumbled Harry. Louis arched an eyebrow.

“I haven’t either,” said Louis, slowly. “Almost no one’s in here, though. They’re all outside for the fireworks. Want them to know I’m yours.”

It was mad. Harry realized that. Still, he was horny as hell and Louis was offering something he knew Harry would not deny.

Without warning, Harry unbuttoned Louis’ chinos and shoved them down. He moaned when he saw Louis was commando.

“Condom. Left pocket of my coat.”

Harry grabbed it quickly, ripping it with his teeth. As he did, his eyes widened as Louis popped the plug out of his arse.

“Always prepared for me,” said Harry, kissing Louis firmly. After slipping the condom on his cock, he lined it up with Louis’ hole and rocked into him.

Their movements were fast and erratic. Louis’ bounces were subtle, and they were met with Harry’s own thrusts.

“God, I’m close already,” said Harry into Louis’ neck. Louis clenched around him.

“Fill me up, Haz,” Louis exhaled.

Harry felt his hips stuttering. All it took was Louis clenching around him one more time for him to spill into the condom.

“Shoot into my mouth,” said Harry. “Don’t want to make a mess.”

Louis gasped out a laugh. Moments later, he did as Harry requested and Harry let out a low slurp.

“God, I can’t believe we did that,” Louis giggled.

“I know, I —” Harry froze, catching Liam’s eye from across the room. He burned hot when Liam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, my gosh,” he said, pulling Louis’ jeans up for him. He tied off the condom and zipped his fly.

“What —?”

“Well, well, well,” smirked Liam, wandering over with Oli and Stan in tow. “Couldn’t make it to the bathroom?”

“Sod off,” said Louis, flicking him. Louis adjusted himself in his trousers. “Don’t think I won’t wank myself off on your bed next time.”

The other lads groaned and averted their eyes as Louis stuck his hand down the back of his trousers and stuck the plug in his arse again. His pupils were blown from the overstimulation.

“Prudes,” snorted Louis. “Like you’ve never seen my arse.”

“Not with Harry’s cock up it!”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ sweater. Louis stroked his hair.

“And a magnificent cock it is.”

 

***

 

“10!”

Harry and Louis were out back now waiting with the others to ring in the new year.

“9, 8, 7 …!”

“So glad you’re here,” said Louis, wrapped in Harry’s arms.

“Me too,” said Harry, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“6, 5, 4 …”

“You’re not upset about earlier, right?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“No,” he affirmed. “You bring something out in me that I never thought was possible. Something I’d never do with anyone else. I was so withdrawn before I met you and now … I love the person I am when we’re together.”

“My not-so-little exhibitionist,” Louis cooed, with a laugh. Harry flicked him.

“3, 2, 1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Harry and Louis pulled each other in for a kiss. As fireworks erupted around them, they were lost in the feel of the other’s lips.

“Happy New Year,” Harry said, breathlessly.

If possible, Louis’ smile knocked the wind out of him even harder. His next words were no different.

“Happy New Year, my love.”

 

***

 

Rather than go home after and risk waking up the entire house, Liam offered for them to crash at his place. So, the following morning as they arrived home, both were surprised to see another car in the driveway.

“That’s my step-dad’s car,” said Louis, confused. “Well, technically not anymore, but …” He trailed off.

“Should we go in?” asked Harry, softly. Louis seemed to come out of his reverie then.

“Y-Yeah.”

As they walked inside, they could hear excited chatter from the living area. Poking their heads into the room, Harry saw a man he assumed was Louis’ sisters’ father surrounded by the four girls.

“Louis,” greeted the man, standing up.

“Hi Dad,” said Louis, embracing him. “I didn’t realize you were stopping in today.”

“Thought I’d take the girls out for a late lunch. You, too, if you were around.” He then noticed Harry. “Who’s this, then?”

“Right, sorry,” said Louis, returning to Harry’s side. “Harry, this is my father Mark Tomlinson. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Harry Styles.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” said Harry. He extended a hand, which Mark accepted.

“Polite one, you’ve landed,” said Mark with a nod of approval. Harry and Louis flushed. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry. The offer is, of course, extended to you as well.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose,” he said, looking to Louis. “If you want to go, I can hang out …”

“Nonsense, it’s no imposition. You lads up for it?”

Harry looked at Louis with a tiny smile. He placed a hand on the small of the younger lad’s back, able to tell that Louis was overwhelmed by the gesture.

“Sure, we’re up for it.”

 

***

 

Harry could tell that Louis was emotional during lunch, but in the best possible way.

Throughout the meal, Mark fired questions Harry’s way, as if he was also one of the kids. After asking how everyone’s marks were, he then began asking what Harry studied and his plans post-university.

Harry kept a hand on Louis’ right thigh during the meal, especially when he felt it trembling. Now, as they drove home — in separate cars since there were seven of them — Louis was clearly thinking over the entire encounter.

“Talk to me, Lou,” Harry said, quietly.

He saw Louis glance at him quickly before returning his gaze to the road.

“You should have had the same welcome when you got here the other day,” was all Louis said.

Harry smiled sadly.

“He seems lovely,” was his simple response. “The girls definitely favor your mum, appearance-wise.”

“Yeah, we all do,” said Louis.

Harry stroked Louis’ knuckle between them.

“She’ll get comfortable, too,” Harry continued. “It’s different for everyone.”

“I reckon I always thought it’d be harder for him,” Louis shrugged. “Like I knew he’d be fine, but still. Every father has an idea of how his son will be. I just happened to like sports, as well as drama.”

Harry shrugged.

“I reckon mums have their set plans, too, with natural grandkids and all. Even if it’s still a possibility now. It’s a lot at first.”

“It’s been 5 years,” said Louis, with an edge to his voice. Harry fell silent and Louis sighed. “I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to comfort me. I’m glad that lunch went as well as it did, honestly.”

“But?” Harry pressed.

Louis sighed.

“I was always closest to mum. Before the girls came along and after. It was the two of us for seven years before Lottie was born. Not that I wasn’t close to him, but our relationship was different in nature.”

“I get it,” he said. “It was similar with me and Robin. I love him as a second father, but my mother and I got close once my parents divorced. It’s common for kids to gravitate to one parent.”

“Just the fact that she can’t accept who I am …” Louis trailed off, putting the car in park as they arrived home. “It’s too much sometimes.”

Harry kissed Louis’ knuckles gently.

“She took a step in the right direction by extending an invitation,” he said, solemnly. “The rest will fall into place eventually.”

“How are you always so sensible and optimistic?”

Harry smiled.

“It helps when having the sun always shining next to me.”

 

***

 

The holidays ended rather quickly. The following day, Harry took a train before mid-day. As he left, he had an entourage of Louis’ sisters hugging him goodbye at the door. Jay even managed a weak smile as he thanked her for her hospitality.

After he and Louis parted with a kiss at the station, he was on his way home, but with the knowledge that he would see Louis again when they returned to classes in less than a week.

 

***

 

“So, when do we meet your ‘baby?’” inquired Niall.

Harry’s head snapped up, glaring at Ed and Josh.

“Hey, if you’re going to fuck your boyfriend in the shower and scream that kinky shit, don’t expect us to keep quiet,” said Ed. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Whenever you want,” said Harry.

“Yeah? I was starting to think you were hiding him from us,” grinned Niall. “That you were afraid I’d bring out the blackmail.”

“Please,” Harry snorted. “I have too many photos of you pissed out of your mind to worry of what you possibly have on me.”

“So Saturday night, then? We’re having a welcome back of sorts at Deo’s townhouse.”

“I’ll check with him, but we’ll likely be there.”

 

***

 

“Do I look all right?” Louis asked for the fifth time.

“You look gorgeous, Lou,” he repeated, patiently. “What, are you planning on trying to pull Niall?”

Louis smacked his arm.

“I’m nervous, is all! I’m meeting ‘the mates.’ What if they hate me? Think I’m not good for you?”

“Aren’t people usually worried about the parents thinking that?” Louis shook his head.

“Hardly anyone listens to their parents. Mates on the other hand …”

“You made it!” cheered Niall from the front porch. “Thought you’d chicken out, Styles.”

Harry snorted.

“As much as I enjoy keeping Lou to myself, he deserves to see you make an utter prick of yourself tonight. Louis, this is my mate, Niall.”

“Hey,” said Louis, shaking Niall’s hand. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Niall grinned.

“Sure thing. Go on in, there are drinks on the counter. Then, I can entertain you with tons of stories of little first year Harry.”

 

***

 

Louis and Niall got on brilliantly.

Harry suspected that they would, but seeing it made his whole body feel warm. After a few minutes (and drinks), Louis loosened up and he and Niall started talking about football prospects.

As the night wore on, they continued to socialize with others. However, Harry spent a decent chunk of his time admiring Louis. How well Louis fit with his group of friends. How he  _ belonged _ — like he should have existed within their group the whole time.

“Do I have something on my face?” Louis asked when he caught Harry staring.

Harry shook his head.

“Just admiring the view.” Louis groaned.

“You’re a dork.”

“Yes, but I’m your dork,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling them flush together. “You also look incredibly hot.”

“There it is,” Louis teased. Harry bit his neck softly. “Quit it, you know what that does to me.”

“Oh, what does it do?” Harry asked, feigning confusion. He could feel Louis’ heart pounding.

“Makes me want you,” Louis breathed. Harry subtly ground his cock against Louis’ arse.

“Yeah? Let’s fix that, then.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“Let’s go.”

 

***

 

“Haz, what are you doing?” Louis giggled.

“What? You’re the only one who can initiate an adventure?” Harry teased. “Thought a change of scenery could do us good.”

“Where’d you have in mind?”

“Nowhere extravagant,” he chuckled. He continued walking in the direction of the parking lot. “I always wondered what fucking in the backseat was like, though.”

Louis let out a whimper as Harry unlocked the door and shoved him in assertively.

“Love when you handle me,” Louis grunted, as Harry straddled him.

“Yeah?” said Harry, tugging Louis’ pants down. “Like me dominating you, baby?”

“So much, Daddy,” smirked Louis, slipping into their mutually loved roles. “Clothes; off.”

They made quick work of shedding their clothes. As he pulled Louis into a scorching kiss, he rubbed their cocks together to create the desired friction.

“Love your pretty little cock, baby. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise.”

“I trust you,” said Louis, softly, and Harry’s heart fluttered.

After a short period of prepping — Louis insisted he could not wait any longer — Harry was pushing inside of him.

Both of them gasped, their damp hair sticking to their foreheads. The heat of their bodies created a thick fog on the windows.

“Roll down the windows,” gasped Louis. “Just a crack — let people know you couldn’t wait to get back into our rooms.”

Harry let out a guttural moan, thrusting roughly into Louis as he did just that. His thrusts became more consistent, creating a rocking rhythm to the car.

“Fuck, baby, love seeing you worked up like this,” Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth. “Bet you love this; anyone could walk by and see my cock in you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis whimpered. “Right there; give it to me harder!”

Louis’ wish was his command. He felt the heat build in his belly from what they were doing and knew he was close. Then, Louis drilled him by putting a hand on his chest.

“You OK, Lou?” Harry asked, concerned.

Louis smiled.

“Perfect, Haz. I thought we could try something?”

“Of course. What did you —?” Harry’s mouth went dry when Louis reached for the lube and drizzled some onto his own fingers. “Fuck, yes.”

Louis grinned, immediately inserting one into Harry’s arse. Harry’s back arched, pushing his cock further into a blubbering Louis.

“Fuck, Lou, that feels — feels  _ incredible _ .”

He thrusted harder, feeling overstimulated as he fucked Louis and got fucked by Louis in return. Once Louis was up to three fingers, he said:

“Your f-fist —  _ please _ .”

“Fucking hell,” said Louis, removing his slick digits with a squelching sound. He added more lube and before Harry knew it, he was being split open with Louis’ entire hand.

“God damn,” Harry cursed. “Fuck me, Lou.”

They managed to keep a steady rhythm with each other, which Harry later would be unable to know how they managed it. Then, with a surge of flexibility he was unaware he possessed, he leant forward and took Louis’ leaking cock in his mouth.

“Oh, my — oh, my —” Louis wailed. “Harry, I’m gonna —”

Louis spilled hot into Harry’s mouth mere moments before Harry spilled into the condom. They helped each other through their climaxes for several more minutes.

“Just … stay like this, yeah?” Louis asked after he removed his fist. “Love the feeling of your cock in me afterwards.”

His words sent chills down Harry’s spine. Careful not to crush Louis, he laid down on the boy, his cock still buried deep inside of him. He kissed Louis’ neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” whispered Harry. He lived for their more tender moments post-intercourse. “You know that, yeah?”

Louis smiled at him.

“And you’re gorgeous. In absolutely every way.”

“Love experiencing these moments with you. That there’s no judgment between us.” He smiled when Louis kissed his lips softly.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

 

***

 

The rest of the year flew by without warning.

Before long, it was summer holidays and exams were over. During that period, Harry and Louis were forced to reign in the sex in order to revise — so make that five times a week rather than seven.

Also, Niall had warned Harry that if he ever woke up again to them humping, his cock would be cut off in the middle of the night.

Now, it was finally summer and he would be going with Louis into London for Pride. The entire club was going together and after battling Jay, Louis managed to get himself to Harry’s house where the two would leave from together.

It was not an easy process, though. There were many nights when Louis would FaceTime Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry breathed, one night.

Louis’ eyes were completely bloodshot and his hair was in disarray. His lips were raw from biting them.

“It’s killing me, Haz,” was all he said. “I’m fucking 19 and I live alone for most of the year. What right does she have to tell me that I can’t go?”

“What is she saying?” Harry asked, softly.

“That we’re ‘still a targeted group’ and it’s unsafe,” Louis sneered. “I said that New Year’s Eve is a more dangerous night than Pride, between the drunks and the fireworks.”

“Bet that went over well. You’re right, though.”

Louis scrubbed a hand over his face.

“What I do?” Louis whimpered, and Harry’s heart ached. “I need a place where I feel safe, Haz. I’ve only felt that way when I’m with you and around the others, and she’s taking that away from me.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond when a flash of blonde covered the screen momentarily. Daisy was now sitting in a taken aback Louis’ lap.

“Hello Petal,” Harry said, the nickname he gave her rolling off his tongue. She beamed at him.

“Hi Harry.” She then turned her attention back to Louis and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“What’s wrong, Dais?” Louis asked. Harry could discern the concern in his expression.

“I heard you crying and wanted to be here,” she replied, and Harry’s heart melted. “Lots is also arguing with mummy.”

“Why?” asked Louis, sharply.

“She said mummy’s words were home-something. I can’t remember,” Daisy said, with a shrug.

Louis looked at Harry with the wide eyes Harry imagined were on his own face.

“I should go —”

“Maybe it’s not the worst thing, Lou,” he reasoned. “As long as there’s no yelling, it might help. For her to hear one of the girls speaking up since it affects everyone in the house.”

Harry later found out that he was right. Louis had called him late that night with an update that his mother acquiesced that as long as they stayed together, he could go.

So, after a brief introduction to Harry’s family, they were on a train to London together.

“I can’t believe we’re going,” said Louis, bouncing in his seat. “We’re really going to Pride.”

Harry smiled, with what he was certain was sickening fondness, and scrunched his nose. Louis was decked in a rainbow tie dye shirt with rainbow accessories, including glitter eye makeup. All in all, Harry could not decide whether he was unbelievably adorable or hot as fuck.

“What are you —?” Louis was cut off as Harry pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” said Harry, simply.

Louis’ eyes twinkled. He watched as Louis glanced back at the restroom and then back to him.

“How much?”

“Meet you in five.”

 

***

 

“Can’t … believe … you’ve come … twice,” gasped Louis, holding the walls of the tight restroom.

“It’s your makeup, baby,” whispered Harry. “Look so cute and so hot. Driving me crazy.”

Louis slipped his tongue into his mouth and Harry moaned into the heat.

“Come for me, Lou,” he said, softly, his thrusts slowing to a loving pace. “Please.”

Louis spilled on his bare tummy, arching his head back and his mouth falling into a silent ‘O.’ Harry bent forward to lap up the come just moments before he spilled a third time into the condom.

“Love when you’re soft with me,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s salty lips. “So good to me. I love you so much, Harry.”

Harry continued to pepper him with kisses.

“The feeling is mutual, Lou, we’ve discussed it.”

 

***

 

“This is incredible!”

It really was. Harry found himself torn between watching the parade and watching Louis soak everything in around them.

They met up with the rest of the club members about midway through the route. Still, despite catching up with everyone, he only had eyes for one.

Harry watched with fondness as Louis took photos on his new Polaroid camera. Harry had said that he did not have to feel responsible for getting the photos; when he suggested it months ago it was so he could have a reason to spend time with him. Louis kissed him in response and told him that he also wanted these memories for himself — a proof that he made it there.

“You’ll give me some copies, too?” Harry asked, his arms around Louis’ slender waist.

Louis nodded. After several clicks, Louis spun around to capture Harry’s lips. He squeaked in surprise.

“What was that for?” Harry finally asked.

“Because we can,” said Louis, simply. The weight of his words were not lost on Harry. “Because we deserve to every bit as much as the others.”

Harry caressed the other boy’s cheeks. He pecked Louis on the nose.

“You’re the strongest person I know,” said Harry, not the slightest bit hesitant about laying his heart bare for Louis.

Louis’ eyes glimmered with a brightness that rivaled the colors of the rainbow around them.

“You make me strong.”


End file.
